One Unforgettable Christmas
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Troy breaks up with Gabriella during Christmas Vacation for a new girl but when Sharpay has a party that involves singing, Secret Santa, and a sleepover you're sure to have One Unforgettable Christmas. [Troyella]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own High School Musical.

* * *

Troy left school a week early to go on an early Christmas vacation with his family to Mammoth. He ended up meeting a new girl named Lauren. Troy got back a week before Christmas and broke up with Gabriella so he could be with Lauren. Troy had found out that Lauren went to West High and that they would be able to go out. Gabriella was devastated but with friends like Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor, she would soon have a Christmas she would NEVER forget.

"Hey Gabs are you excited about my party?" A very enthusiastic Sharpay asked her over the telephone.

"Huh, Yeah." Gabriella sighed and looked out the balcony as she talked on the phone with Sharpay. After last years Winter Musical they became the best of friends. Even though Gabriella and Troy beat them out again this year, they accepted the lost and moved on. I guess Zeke was truly changing Sharpay's feistiness.

"Gabi, you said you were feeling better. Are you sure you don't want me to beat up that blonde hussy?" Sharpay asked angrily, referring to Lauren.

"Shar, violence won't do any good!" Gabriella walked over to her bed and sat there looking out towards the balcony again.

"Fine, but next time you zone out I'm taking that as a personal invitation to kick her.." Sharpay was now yelling.

"No I promise I don't want anyone to die!" Gabriella tried to get her to calm down.

"Just remember Gabs, whenever you need me to kick her scrawny ass, I'll be there in a flash!" Sharpay vowed to her friend.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I mean I'm still angry about the entire situation, but I don't hate Troy." Gabriella was starting to admit her feelings.

"What do you mean you DON'T hate Troy?" Sharpay emphasized the word "don't" purposely.

"Troy just fell in love. All I ever wanted was for Troy to be truly happy. If that means he wants to date Lauren than that's fine with me. If she makes him happy than I wish them the best of luck and I give.." Gabriella was interrupted by Sharpay this time.

"NO! Do not give them your blessing!" Sharpay yelled over the telephone once more.

"Shar, what else am I suppose to do?" Gabriella asked sadly, while a single tear fell from her eye.

"Gabs! I promise, I am going to get you the best present that you'll forget all about Bolton!" Sharpay announced.

"I thought we were doing Secret Santa with the entire gang?" Gabriella asked as she wiped away the stray tear with her sleeve.

"Yeah but you know everyone's going to end up buying presents for everyone else." Sharpay giggled at the thought.

"True, which reminds me I gotta buy my present for you guys and my Secret Santa." Gabriella smiled because she knew exactly what she was going to buy.

"Who is your Secret Santa anyway?" Sharpay asked as she was picking out an outfit for the afternoon.

"Oh you'll find out at your Christmas party." Gabriella giggled, she knew she was making Sharpay crazy.

"Come on Gabs I'll tell you who I got!" Sharpay tried to strike up a deal.

"Everyone knows who you got remember? After you picked Kelsi's name out of the hat you screamed 'Oh I am so going to buy that red coat Kelsi saw at Nordstrom!'" Gabriella said in a mocking tone.

"GABS!!" Sharpay was whining and Gabriella hated that.

"NO!" Gabriella yelled.

"Fine, so would you like to accompany me to the mall?" Sharpay asked as she was staring at herself in the mirror blowing kisses to herself.

"Why is Zeke to busy?" Gabriella asked knowing the answer to her question.

"Well yeah, but he's baking cookies for the children at the children's hospital. My man is too sweet!" Sharpay squealed.

"Yeah he's a total saint." Gabriella smiled. Zeke and Sharpay made the perfect couple.

"I know!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"So? Will you join me?" Sharpay asked in her baby voice.

"Okay, pick me up in twenty minutes I gotta go ready." Gabriella said.

"Alright see you soon!!" Sharpay was jumping up and down.

"Bye." Gabriella hung up and flopped her entire body and bed. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Who was that?" Sharpay had just hung up her phone and turned to her door.

"Just Gabs, we're going shopping!" Sharpay exclaimed once again.

"Could I come?" Ryan asked looking at Sharpay with a hopeful look.

"Will you just tell Gabs you like her already?" Sharpay asked annoyed.

"No, it's way too soon, I do not want to be the rebound boyfriend or the one that takes advantage of Gabriella while she's helpless." Ryan truly sounded genuine when he stated this.

"I'm sorry Rye! Well if you want to come, you are always welcome!" Sharpay smiled at her brother.

"You know what, I think I'll call up one of the guys so we can buy Christmas presents." Ryan started to walk out.

"Okay see you later." She called out but Ryan was out of sight already. She shrugged and started to pick up more outfits and look at herself more in the mirror. Gabriella was finished ten minutes early. She decided to wait and watch some T.V. She saw that Hannah Montana just started. It was her favorite episode. "Oh Say Can You Remember the Words?" She really adored the friendship between Oliver and Miley. She loved this show but felt a little stupid that she was 17 and still watching Hannah Montana. There was one person that didn't mind to watch it with her besides Kelsi. Well Kelsi now made Jason watch it. But that one person was Troy. While they were together Troy admitted to actually liking the show. Every time it was a new episode they'd get together and watch it. She loved Troy for being a big kid at heart. But things changed and now all she had to talk to about Hannah Montana was Kelsi and of course Jason.

Gabriella ended up finishing the episode. Finally she heard a honk outside. She knew it was Sharpay. She grabbed her purse and yelled to her mom she was leaving. She stepped outside to find Sharpay in her cute red Porsche.

"Get in Gabs!" Sharpay called out.

"Hey!" Gabriella called out as she got in and put her seatbelt on.

"So what store should we head to first?" Sharpay turned to look at Gabriella who was looking out the window.

"Gabs?" Sharpay yelled out 3 times.

"Sorry Shar, I was just thinking." Gabriella looked back outside.

"So where did you want to start our big beautiful journey?" Sharpay asked with a peppy attitude.

"How about bebe I gotta buy Tay this silver halter she's been hinting." Gabriella seemed to be back to her regular self.

"Sounds good to me!" Sharpay smiled and drove like a maniac until they finally got to the mall.

"LAND!" Gabriella called out once she got out of the car.

"Okay I do not drive that bad!" Sharpay said fixing her shirt and hair then put her sunglasses on.

"Let's get to work!" Sharpay took hold of Gabriella's arm as they made there way to the entrance."

* * *

**Authors Note:** I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think please (reviews & comments)! And check out my profile. I have another Troyella story and a Moliver story for all the Disney fans! Thanks for reading and please comment! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!

* * *

INSIDE THE MALL

"OooOOo I want this…. oh and this….. awww I have to have this…. oh Gab's you are so getting this… this hat would look perfect on Ryan…. ooOOooO and Zeke would love me in this!" Sharpay was picking up a billion pieces of items and throwing it to the employee who asked if the girls needed assistance.

"Shar I am not buying this, I barely have enough money for presents for everyone else!" Gabriella sighed and looked at the beautiful top.

"Fine but I'm going to buy this for you, oh and it does NOT count as your Christmas present Gabriella Montez!" Sharpay picked up the top and headed over to the counter and the employee carried a cartful of items.

"You don't have to do this!" Gabriella stated.

"Come on I was a total witch to you when you first got here. I owe you an entire store!" Sharpay smiled over at her friend.

"Besides, you deserve it!" Sharpay smiled bigger as they rang up her clothes.

"Your total comes to $1000 and 43 cents." The cashier stated happily.

"Charge it!" Sharpay handed him the platinum credit card.

"Shar, $1000!?!" Gabriella gaped.

"Actually Montez, $1000 and 43 cents!" Sharpay smiled as she looked at Gabriella who looked like she was going to fall over.

"Oh come on Gabs, I spent triple this last Christmas!" Sharpay smiled took hold of Gabriella and gave the cashier a tip if he put the items in her Porsche.

"Just ask for the valet!" Sharpay and Gabriella left waving.

"So where to?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh I gotta go to the sports store on the second floor." Gabriella pointed to the second floor.

"Ew, WHY?" Sharpay asked disgusted.

"If you come with me I'll tell you who my Secret Santa is!" Gabriella giggled as the two girls raced to the elevator.

IN THE SPORTS STORE

"Okay who is it!" Sharpay asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Give me a minute." Gabriella stated, she didn't seem as pooped as Sharpay.

"No Montez! NOW! I did not race you up here for nothing." Sharpay practically yelled. Gabriella was at the counter talking to the employee. He walked to the back and came out with a box. Gabriella opened the box and her eyes lit up.

"What are you looking at?" Sharpay walked over and looked at the gift inside the box. "WOW!" Sharpay's eyes widened.

"So that's who your Secret Santa was?" Sharpay asked as they walked outside with the box.

"Yup!" Gabriella nodded proudly.

"He'll love it!" Sharpay stated with confidence.

"I hope so it cost me a lot, but hey he deserves it!" Gabriella shrugged.

"Don't worry he'll LOVE it, if I was him I'd totally go crazy!" Sharpay giggled and grabbed onto Gabriella.

"Okay I need help picking out Zeke's present now!" Sharpay looked over at Gabriella to see what she would say.

"Lets head over to that new appliance store. I remember him saying that he would love that new crembulee set!" Gabriella responded gladly.

"Great!" Sharpay unhooked her arm from Gabriella and started to clap as she ran over to the appliance store. An hour and a half later Sharpay got the employee there to carry $800 worth of cooking gadgets, supplies, and basically enough stuff to fill an entire kitchen.

"Shar, you spent so much again!" Gabriella stated.

"Oh but this time it was all for my muffin man!" Sharpay smiled and thought about Zeke. Gabriella finally got her to snap out of it.

"Where to Miss Montez?" Sharpay asked as she got back to normal.

"I'm hungry, how about lunch at McDonalds?" Gabriella asked trying to stretch out her arms.

"Sure, I can go for an M&M Mcflurry!" Sharpay shrugged and smiled as they made their way to McDonalds. They got in and stood at the back of the line.

"What do you feel like ordering Gabs?" Sharpay asked looking at the menu. Gabriella was zoning out once again. She was looking around the place and noticed a couple sitting in the corner making out.

"Gosh people could be so gross!" Sharpay exclaimed looking at the couple that Gabriella was just staring at.

"Oh my gosh…" Gabriella gaped as she stared.

"THAT LITTLE HOMEWRECKER!" Sharpay noticed the couple.

"That's it, it's time for me to kick BOTH of their sorry,," Sharpay was now using a louder tone but when Gabriella saw people staring at them she covered Sharpay's mouth with her hand.

"Hey, Troy's not doing anything wrong. That's his girlfriend and their just being together." Gabriella looked back at them. Troy was now feeding her fries. They were so caught up into each other he never noticed Sharpay or Gabriella watching him.

"Shar, I thought I could handle this but, I gotta go.." Gabriella started to tear up and reached for the door and was stopped right in her tracks.

"Hey you." Ryan opened the door and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Oh hey." Gabriella wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Come back inside and lets talk." Ryan tried to push her back in but Gabriella stopped him.

"NO! Please Rye, lets talk outside." Gabriella signaled to the corner with her head. Ryan peeked in and saw Troy and Lauren kissing.

"Oh, well I feel like pizza, don't you?" He asked and she nodded. He grabbed all the bags from her arms and signaled for her to take his open arm. She held on and he guided her to Mario's Pizza Palace across McDonalds. Sharpay watched as Ryan left with Gabriella.

_Nows my chance. _Sharpay thought to herself as she made her way over to the table.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Thanks for the review and for reading! Please review, I LOVE to hear your input! What is Sharpay going to do? What will Ryan and Gabriella talk about? I swear a total Troyella story! **Not** Ryella! Anyway thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I **wish** that I owned **HSM**:D

* * *

"Excuse me." Sharpay smiled nicely. Troy and Lauren were still making out. 

"Excuse me." Sharpay said it again but a little louder. Troy and Lauren were again still making out.

"HEY HEY!" Sharpay yelled as she leaned over the table and used her arms to break them apart.

"What the?" Troy stated as someone pushed him away from his girlfriend.

"Nice to see you too Bolton!" Sharpay stated rolling her eyes.

"Oh Sharpay, what a nice surprise!" Troy tried to sound pleased. Sharpay shined a fake smile.

"Oh yeah Lauren this is my friend Sharpay, Sharpay this is my girlfriend Lauren." Troy introduced them, still a little nervous about what Sharpay might say or do.

"It's nice to meet you Sharpay, Troy's told me a lot about you." Lauren smiled at Sharpay, trying to make conversation. Sharpay just let out a fake grin.

"Troy, can we talk? ALONE." Sharpay made the alone part very clear.

"I gotta use the lady's room anyway. I'll be back in a few. It was nice to meet you Sharpay." Lauren said as she got up. Sharpay again just grinned but nodded her head this time. Once she saw Lauren turn the corner Sharpay started to yell.

"So what did you want.." Troy got up and started to walk up to Sharpay but once he was close enough she smacked him with her Coach purse.

"What was that for?" Troy blurted out.

"That was for being an ass!" Sharpay stated and hit him again.

"That one was for all the crappy mistakes you've made!" Sharpay got louder.

"This one is for all the times you made Gabriella cry!" Sharpay was projecting at another higher volume.

"I should knee you in your… privates for hurting my best friend but I do have some class!" Sharpay yelled as Troy got angry.

"Is it bad to be kissing my girlfriend or something, I don't get what you're saying!" Troy was now steamed and confused.

"You broke up with Gabriella a week ago for that GIRL and now you're shoving it into Gabriella's face!" Sharpay pointed to the direction in which Lauren turned and was now publicly fighting with Troy.

"First of all that GIRL is my GIRLFRIEND. Second, Gabriella's not even here, and I did not shove this into her face!" Troy turned red from all the yelling.

"That's where your wrong genius, Gabriella was here. Standing a couple steps away, she was crying right now because of you! You broke her heart a WEEK ago for some girl and now you shove it into her face. What the hell is wrong with you Troy? How could you do that to Gabriella. You didn't just break up a boyfriend girlfriend relationship but you broke up a friendship. A bond. You lost your girlfriend and your best friend. Not to mention the girl that made you a better person. Without her Troy, you don't seem to be really anything. I hope you enjoy your little fling with this girl cause you had real love but decided to leave it for something that looked good for a moment. Oh well, you're loss. Gabriella's going to find a great MAN to take care of her and love her. You'll just be stuck with some wannabe!" Sharpay shook her head and opened the door "I thought you were better than this, but I was completely wrong." and left. Troy stood their dumbstruck. He didn't know what to do. He just stared at the door that Sharpay just flew through.

WITH RYAN AND GABRIELLA

"So why are you here?" Gabriella asked as they sat down after Ryan bought them each a slice of pizza.

"Oh well I was here with Zeke but he found out Sharpay was here and left after he bought her Christmas present. So I ended up buying my Secret Santa gift and got hungry, that's why I ended up in McDonalds." Ryan said after swallowing a bite of pizza.

"I see." Gabriella nodded and took a bite of her slice.

"So, Troy. Kinda awkward?" Ryan wondered, hoping not to offend Gabriella.

"You think?" Gabriella giggled and took a sip of her lemonade.

"Yeah well personally I think Troy's an idiot. Whoever would leave you, they're a disgrace if you ask me." Ryan felt embarrassed and started to look down.

"Thank you Ryan. Your sweetness has made my day a little better." Gabriella smiled over at him and he smiled back. Just than a girl flew open the door. There stood a tired Sharpay.

"Shar, were you talking to Troy?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay took a chair and sat next to Ryan eating the rest of his pizza slice.

"Maybe." Sharpay said trying to stuff as much pizza as should could so maybe Gabriella wouldn't be able to hear her.

"What do you mean maybe?" Gabriella and Ryan looked at her suspiciously.

"OKAY OKAY, but I swear I only defended you and told him how much of a loser he is for leaving you for HER!" Sharpay said swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Shar, please tell me you did not hit her." Gabriella begged.

"No definitely not!" Gabriella sighed a sigh of relief.

"But I might have hit Troy with my purse three times!" Sharpay appeared to have a nervous look on her face.

"Why?" Gabriella asked trying to keep her cool.

"I just got angry, but don't worry I only smacked him. I swear." Sharpay's voice started to tremble.

"Okay, I know you were only trying to protect me." Gabriella surrendered and even put her hands up.

"Thanks." Sharpay replied. "Oh hey Rye I barely even noticed you were here. So what's in the bag?" Sharpay asked looking at the white shopping back next to him.

"Oh it's just for my Secret Santa." Ryan stated in a regular tone.

"Uh-huh so who is it for?" Sharpay asked, really wanting to know.

"You'll find out in a couple of days." Ryan said tucking the bag away to keep Sharpay's curiosity in check.

"Fine." Sharpay pouted, she hated not getting her way.

"So did you guys send out all the invitations already?" Gabriella asked trying to ease the tension.

"Of course, well basically the senior's are all invited, a couple of cool juniors, the sophisticate sophomores, and the few freshmen that we actually talk to." Sharpay admitted as she took Ryan's beverage and drank it.

"So is the whole gang coming?" Gabriella asked nervously as she twirled her thumbs on her lap.

"Yup, the whole gang!" Sharpay smiled at her.

"Cool." Gabriella flashed a fake grin.

"Gabs if you don't want Troy to come I'll tell Chad to un-invite him. I mean I didn't want him to come but…" Sharpay started but Gabriella started to speak up.

"No it's totally fine, I mean I probably won't see him anyway!" Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah but remember we're having the sleepover the same night, just the gang." Sharpay stated.

"Oh.." Gabriella heard the word gang and she knew that meant Troy as well.

"Gabs if it's too hard for you let me know and he's gone!" Sharpay tried to make Gabriella feel better.

"No Shar, he's apart of the gang and I just have to get use to him." Gabriella sighed and started to play with her straw.

"Gabs you know I didn't invite him. I don't even want him to come but Zeke already invited him and.." Sharpay looked down, she knew there was nothing she could say.

"Don't worry Gabi, everything will be fine." Ryan grabbed her hand from across the table and tried to reassure her. Gabriella smiled at Ryan's thoughtful action. Ryan had changed a lot since last year. His hair was shaved and he did not wear hats all the time He wore blazers and just seemed more mature. Gabriella liked the new him. They had become very good friends just like her and Sharpay but for the first time she saw him in a new light, an attractive light. Sharpay felt the connection going on and just smiled. Maybe she knew what to get Gabriella for Christmas after all. Gabriella shook herself out of her daydream.

"Hey Shar, lets go to Nordstrom so you can buy your coat and I can pick out a dress for the party." Gabriella suggest taking her hand away from Ryan's.

"YAYY! I need a dress too!" Sharpay giggled and grabbed Gabriella by the arm. She yelled over her shoulder to Ryan that she'd see him later. Gabriella waved and Ryan waved back smiling to the two.

* * *

**Author's Note**: 

Yeah I kinda got the idea for Sharpay to smack Troy with her purse from the movie "She's the Man." The mean girl from that movie reminded me of Sharpay so : Anyway please review. And thank you to EVERYONE who has read and or reviewed! It means a lot! I hope you enjoyed and please keep telling me what you think! I promise TROYELLA!

* * *

**Spoilers:** These are just little notes if you're interested to see what happens next Gabriella and Sharpay do some major dress shopping. I'll even post the links so you could see the dresses for yourself! And Gabriella gets a surprise gift and a phone call: FIND OUT NEXT TIME:D 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own **HSM**!

At Nordstrom

"Hi ladies, are you looking for anything specific today?" The employee asked. The girls turned to face her.

"Sharpay Evans, so nice to see you again!" The employee kissed her on her cheeks and then Gabriella after Sharpay introduced them.

"So how may I be of service?" The employee asked again.

"Well Kate, my friend and I are looking for dresses for my Christmas party. Oh and I'll be picking up that coat, the one I told you to fix with the adjustments." Sharpay smiled.

"Of course Miss Evans. I had it tailored and I even wrapped it myself." Kate told Sharpay nervously.

"Thanks, now please give us the two biggest dressing rooms so we may try on dresses." Sharpay stated sounding a little annoyed.

"Yes Miss Evans!" Kate ran to the dressing rooms and laid out a couple of dresses for them to try on. Gabriella and Sharpay soon followed. Kate led Sharpay into one of the dressing rooms then Gabriella into the other. The girls each tried on four dresses each but disliked all of them. Then Sharpay came out in a BCBG Max Azria Metallic Lace Party Dress. It was a soft copper-pink colored laced dress with a ribbon near the top and it went a little past her knees. It was the most perfect dress for Sharpay. Gabriella came out and was in awe.

"Shar, you look gorgeous!" Gabriella gaped at the girl standing in front of her.

"THIS IS IT!" Sharpay screamed as she bounced in front of the mirror. Gabriella chuckled and made her way back inside the room. Sharpay got outside and handed the dress to Kate. Sharpay sat in a chair and waited for Gabriella.

"Come on Gabs!" Sharpay yelled out.

"Hold on." Gabriella murmured as she tried on the final dress. Gabriella came out and walked outside. Gabriella was looking towards the ground.

"Shar we should just go." Gabriella had her arms crossed and walked toward the full sized the mirror.

"GABS!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I mean I didn't find anything." Gabriella groaned.

"GABS!" Sharpay exclaimed louder.

"I shouldn't even go to the party. It's only in a couple days and I.." Gabriella was still complaining.

"HEY HOTTIE!" Sharpay yelled. Gabriella looked over her and had Sharpay's hands on her shoulders.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi, just shut up and look at yourself in the mirror." Sharpay demanded as Gabriella went to face the mirror.

"You my friend are HOT!" Sharpay chuckled as Gabriella grinned.

"I guess." Gabriella shrugged.

"No, you know!" Sharpay laughed. "Hey look it's even on sale." Sharpay said looking at the price tag of the Sean Collection Ruched Halter Dress.

"If you don't buy it than were not friends anymore." Sharpay told her as they both stared in the mirror. The dress was a red sparkly halter dress that went to the knee. It hugged her curves and showed off her legs. She was looking pretty great, even she had to admit it. Kate came in and asked if Gabriella was going to purchase anything. Gabriella smiled and looked at Sharpay.

"She'll be taking this." Sharpay stated pointing to the dress. Kate smiled and told them to just hand it to her once she changed. Sharpay went out and followed Kate. Gabriella stood in front of the mirror and smiled at herself. For once in her life she felt like the beautiful girl. She squealed and made her way back inside the dressing room. Gabriella came back outside and handed the dress to Kate. Kate walked over the register and rang both girls up. She handed them their bags and the present box. Just than the girls heard someone calling them from behind.

"TAY, KELS!" Sharpay and Gabriella ran over to their friends.

"Hey guys! Shopping for dresses too?" Gabriella asked her two other best friends.

"Yeah wanna help?" Kelsi asked looking at both Sharpay and Gabriella. Gabriella and Sharpay looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Of course!" They said in unison. Gabriella grabbed Taylor's arm and walked over to the dressing room. Sharpay grabbed onto Kelsi and called over to Kate to pick out some more dresses. A couple dresses later the girls each found something they adored. Taylor picked a Maggy London Silk Chiffon Halter Dress. It was a green halter V dress that went halfway onto the knee. It really showed off that body of hers that she always hid under layers. Then Kelsi picked a Laundry by Shelli Segal Strapless Inset Waist Dress. It was strapless, a dark pumpkin color, and it went down to her knee. They all made a promise beforehand that no one would get the same color and everyone would pick a short cocktail dress. The two girls paid Kate, Kelsi and Taylor said bye to the two other girls and left. Sharpay and Gabriella made their way to the valet and Sharpay brought Gabriella home.

"Thanks Shar!" Gabriella yelled out and waved. Gabriella made hey way up the driveway. She was taking out her key because she knew her mom wouldn't be home from work yet. So she took it out and went up to the door but saw a small green box lying on the ground. It said _To: Gabriella From: Your Secret Santa. _Then she saw a red envelope on top as well. She tore it open and read,

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I thought you could wear this to the Christmas party this week. I know you'd look wonderful with it. Just to let you know, there's more to come. :_

_Love always, _

_Your Secret Santa._

Gabriella sat down on the stair and opened the box. Inside was a silver chain necklace with a red gem hanging in the middle. It was absolutely perfect in every way. It matched her dress and the heels she had bought earlier. Gabriella brought everything inside and laid it on top of the kitchen counter.

Who could it be... Gabriella thought to herself. Just than her phone rang.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and reviewing! And for all the people who always leave reviews, as usual **THANKS!** Anyway just to let you all know you can click on my profile and check out the dresses the girls buy! I really tried hard to picture what they would wear on Christmas if they ever did play this out in real life. So please let me know what you think:

_**Spoilers**_: The mysterious phone caller is revealed. And finally Gabriella leaves for the BIG party:


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own HSM!

* * *

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hi Gabs!" A boy called out.

"Hey Jase!" Gabriella squealed.

"How's life?" Jason asked.

"Oh well you missed a lot since you've been gone. I can't believe you've been gone for 2 weeks, and by the way how was Hawaii?" Gabriella asked Jason. Jason had left school a week early like Troy but Troy got home before him.

"It was beautiful, I bought you guys' Christmas presents there!" Jason said proudly.

"Yay and my macadamia nuts?" Gabriella giggled. She made Jason promise he wouldn't leave Hawaii without Gabriella's macadamia nuts.

"Yes Gabs it's apart of the gift!" Jason laughed. "So tell me about what I've missed." Jason really wanted to know.

"Well Troy and I are officially not together." Gabriella sighed as she made her way to the living room.

"Oh gosh Gabs I'm really sorry." Jason said sincerely.

"No it's totally fine. I'm fine." Gabriella said as she kept walking to the couch.

"Gabi, you don't have to lie to me!" Jason stated.

"I just don't know anymore. I thought I was okay until I saw him with his new girlfriend at the mall this afternoon." Gabriella said as she fell onto the couch.

"Girlfriend?" Jason sounded confused.

"Yup, Lauren Warner, she's a cheerleader at West High. He met her on vacation, fell in love with her. And right when he got home he came over to my house and told me that he was in love... with someone new." Gabriella started to tear up. She hadn't said the story for a week and was starting to move on until now.

"I'm so sorry!" Jason's voice lowered.

"I just thought.. I just thought he loved me." Gabriella finally admitted it. There was no going back now.

"He's an idiot Gabs. He'll regret it and you'll be dating some smart, rich guy like me!" Jason said trying to make her laugh.

"Yeah too bad, but I know you're already in love with Kels." Gabriella giggled.

"I can't believe you still haven't asked her to be your girlfriend." Gabriella stopped crying and now was caught up in her conversation.

"I know I know. But I will, soon!" Jason said promisingly.

"You better Cross before I ask her out!" Gabriella laughed and so did Jason.

"That's actually why I called. I need your help!" Jason called out to Gabriella.

"Anything." Gabriella replied smiling as she heard Jasons plan.

"Sure." She chuckled and agreed.

A couple days finally passed by and it was finally December 23rd the day of the Christmas party and the sleepover. Sharpay and Ryan knew that the gang had to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with their families so they should have it the day before.

"ZEKE!!!" Sharpay yelled out from the backyard.

"Yes my sweets." Zeke replied. He was wearing a red and green apron and had a tray of Christmas cookies in his hands.

"I wanted silver and gold table covers and the guy gave me platinum and gold!" Sharpay cried out. Zeke put down the tray of cookies and held Sharpay in his arms.

"Sharpay I think the covers look beautiful! And I know this party is going to be wonderful because of you!" Zeke said holding Sharpay in his arms.

"Thanks honey, you're the best." Sharpay kissed him on the cheek. He picked up one of the snowman cookies and fed it to her. She took a bite and smiled.

"Alright babe, parties in a few hours. I gotta go upstairs and get dressed so I could look good for my man!" Sharpay smiled and gave Zeke a quick peck and a hug.

"Tootles!" She announced running back inside but before she opened the door she ran back and grabbed 2 more cookies.

"Bye baby!" Zeke waved to his girlfriend and decided to go home and get ready.

A couple hours later

RING RING RING

"Hello?" Gabriella answered her phone.

"Hey, you ready?" Jason asked from the other end.

"Yup, are you picking me or Kelsi up first?" Gabriella asked.

"Since you're closer you and then Kelsi." Jason smiled when he said her name.

"Okay, by the way Jase, I'm so excited for you!" Gabriella squealed.

"Yeah well I'm sweating like a pig. I'll be at your house in 10!" Jason stated.

"Sounds great, bye!" Gabriella hung up and went back to doing her makeup. Gabriella put on her red sparkly dress and put her hair up in a bun. She put on her red matching pumps. She stuck a red clip flower in her hair. She applied some shimmery foundation to her cheeks. She put eyeliner on and red lipstick. She made her face look like a million dollars. She wanted to impress the gang at the party, especially a certain someone. To complete her outfit she put on her necklace from her Secret Santa. Gabriella put the duffle bag she was bringing over to the sleepover next to the door. She went back up to the bathroom and put makeup, cell phone, and her wallet into a little silver purse Taylor gave to her for her birthday. Gabriella looked in the mirror for one last time and smiled. She heard the doorbell ring and her mom answered it.

"Hi Mrs. Montez." Jason smiled at Gabriella's mom.

"Jason it is so nice to see you again! Please come in!" She led him inside.

"Gabriella, Jason is here." Mrs. Montez called up to her daughter.

"Coming." Gabriella came out and walked down the staircase.

"Gabriella you look beautiful!" Mrs. Montez stated in awe of her daughter.

"Yeah Gabs, you look amazing." Jason said and Gabriella sighed.

"Well we better go now." Jason said and grabbed Gabriella's duffel bag. Gabriella kissed her mom and they said their goodbyes. Gabriella's mom closed the door. Jason signaled for Gabriella to grab onto his arm. She smiled and accepted. He popped open the trunk and put Gabriella's duffel bag next to his. He opened the door and let Gabriella inside. They buckled in and started off.

Author's Note:

* * *

Sorry for the wait, but I promise update either later today or tomorrow! But please keep reading and reviewing!

**Spoiler**: The gang finally get to the party and the gang meets Lauren! Also the beginning of a turnover:D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own HSM!

* * *

"Don't worry about tonight Jase, everything will be perfect!" Gabriella saw Jason was very nervous.

"I hope so, and thanks for helping me Gabs!" Jason smiled over at Gabriella.

"Ready?" Gabriella asked as they pulled into Kelsi's driveway. Jason knocked on the door as Gabriella smiled at him.

"Hi Jason, Gabriella!" Kelsi's mom greeted them warmly and let them in.

"Kelsi, Jason and Gabriella are here." Her mom called out to Kelsi the same as Gabriella and her mom.

"Hi you two!" Kelsi started to walk down the staircase. Jason gaped as he saw her walk down. She was in the dress they bought, her hair was down, her makeup was very natural, and she had gold jewelry on.

"Kelsi you look beautiful!" Gabriella exclaimed as she hugged her.

"So do you!" Kelsi let go of Gabriella and went over to Jason.

"Is something wrong?" Kelsi asked as she saw Jason staring at her.

"Nuh…no you look stunning." Jason stuttered out.

"Thank you." Kelsi smiled at him and gave him a warm hug. Jason picked up her belongings and walked outside to the car. He put her things in the back and Gabriella sat in the back and Kelsi sat in the passenger seat.

A couple minutes later they were in front of the Evan's gate. They handed the guard the invitation and drove right in. Since they were staying the night they parked their car into the garage. The butler carried everyone's things inside. The three walked into a beautiful decorated house.

"Wow this looks more amazing than usual!" Kelsi said as they looked at the giant decorated tree in the living room. The three put their gifts under the tree. They were an hour early to see if Ryan and Sharpay needed their help.

"Gabs, Kels, Jase!" Zeke called out and they turned around.

"ZEKE!" The girls yelled in unison and jumped on him.

"Hey man!" Jason and Zeke did their handshake.

"This looks amazing!" Gabriella told Zeke.

"Yeah, Shar and Ryan worked really hard." Zeke explained.

"Did I hear my name?" The gang heard a voice coming from upstairs and turned to face the top of the staircase. Sharpay was standing at the very top. Her hair was down in a poof. Her hair was curled and bouncy.

"Presenting Miss Sharpay Evans." The butler announced from the very top of the staircase. Sharpay walked slowly as she had her model face on. She made her way down the stairs.

"Sharpay get your ass over here!" Gabriella called out and Sharpay frowned but smiled and ran over to the girls and hugged them. Sharpay then hugged Jason and then her boyfriend. They shared a very passionate kiss.

"Hey Jeffrey don't I get an introduction?" A guy from the upstairs started talking to the butler.

"Presenting Mr. Ryan Evans!" Jason called from the bottom of the staircase. Ryan came down slowly waving.

"I'd like to thank the Academy, my sister, my family, and my friends!" The gang was on the floor laughing. Gabriella laughed and saw how handsome Ryan looked.

"Hey guys." Ryan gave a manly hug to Zeke and Jason. He gave Kelsi a bear hug and walked over to Gabriella.

"You look breathtaking Gabi." Ryan said this and Gabriella looked down.

"Oh I got you a little something." Gabriella smiled, she had no idea what Ryan would do. He turned around and told her to close her eyes. She smiled and did what she was told. He turned to face her.

"Now give me your right hand." Gabriella put out her right hand and Ryan took it into his. She felt something slide up onto her wrist.

"Now open your eyes!" Gabriella's eyes flew open.

"Ryan that's so sweet!" Gabriella's eyes went wide when she saw the white rose corsage on her wrist. The whole gang awwwed in unison, even the guys. The other guys then grabbed their girl's arms. Zeke took Sharpay's hand and slipped a pink rose corsage onto hers. Jason in turn slipped a yellow rose corsage on Kelsi's. All the girls gave their guys hugs. Just than the doorbell rang.

"The guests are here!" Sharpay squealed. Chad and Taylor came in arm and arm. Taylor too had a red rose corsage on her arm. They all hugged and went crazy over each other's outfits. Taylor wore her green dress, her hair was up and she had emerald jewelry on. The guests all started to fill the house. The music started playing and the DJ and food was outside. All the girls went outside and nibbled on some of Zeke's cookies. They then went over to the dance floor and started dancing. The gang even made their way onto the stage and danced there too. Gabriella and Sharpay were dancing to a fast song. Jason was spinning around Kelsi. Taylor and Ryan were dancing too since Chad and Zeke decided to wait for Troy by the door. Finally, Troy and Lauren came. Troy was wearing a black blazer and dark blue jeans. Lauren was wearing a blue cocktail halter dress.

"Hey Captain!" Chad greeted Troy right when he saw them. They gave each other a manly hug and so did Zeke.

"Guys this is Lauren." Troy introduced them and they all shook hands.

"Dude I haven't seen you ever since you left for Mammoth. Where've you been?" Chad asked as the music was blazing.

"Oh, just hanging out with Lauren and my family." Troy stated loud enough so Chad could hear over the noise.

"So where's the rest of the gang?" Troy asked holding onto Lauren's hand. Zeke noticed this and guided them to the stage. Troy saw Ryan and Taylor and yelled hi. Taylor gave Troy a small hug and Ryan nodded at him and continued to dance with Taylor.

"This party's amazing man!" Troy yelled up to Ryan.

"Uhm yeah well it was all Sharpay." Ryan shrugged and continued to dance.

"Hey babe I'm hungry could we get a snack?" Lauren leaned into Troy and asked.

"Oh okay." Troy nodded and told the guys that he'd be back.

Jason told Kelsi he'd be back and she decided to dance with Ryan and Taylor. Jason took hold of Gabriella's arm.

"I think we should do it now!" Jason yelled into her ear.

"Okay." Gabriella took hold of Jason's hand and made their way over to the DJ. A minute later the music was shut off and everyone stopped dancing. The people on stage got off and sat down on the chairs scattered around the backyard. The people on the dance floor did the same. Troy and Lauren were at a table talking to some of the other guys from the basketball team and turned their attention to a girl standing on the stage. Jason was sitting at a drum set and had two drumsticks in his hands.

"May you please turn your attention to the cutie on stage!" The DJ announced. Gabriella's cheeks turned red.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yayy the REAL fun begins! Thanks for the AWESOME reviews! I promise they mean A LOT to me! Please continue to read and review! If I get more of those wonderful reviews and comments I might add it later today!

* * *

**SPOILERS:**

Gabriella and Jason's big plan goes into action. Two friends of the group become "closer." Troy has a change of heart!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical or the following song :D

* * *

"Hi everyone my name is Gabriella Montez." Gabriella greeted them. People started to whistle for her and call out stuff such as "YEAH GABS" "Go Gabi!" "Yeah hot stuff!" Sharpay was the one screaming that third one.

"This next song goes out to a friend of mine from another friend of mine." Gabriella looked over at Jason then she looked over at Kelsi. Kelsi knew the song was for her from Jason and blushed. Sharpay nudged her and smiled. Gabriella started to sing.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There's just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas**_

_**Is you**_

Gabriella smiled and looked at Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor. Jason started to drum out the song as Gabriella sang. The girls giggled and kept clapping.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I don't need to hang my stocking**_

_**There upon the fireplace**_

_**Santa Claus won't make me happy**_

_**With a toy on Christmas day**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**You baby**_

Zeke and Chad were sitting with Troy. Zeke, Chad, and Lauren were clapping to the beat with everyone else. Troy was staring at Gabriella as she walked around the stage.

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You**_

Jason smiled at Kelsi and Kelsi smiled at Jason. Sharpay and Taylor giggled at each other. Troy was still following Gabriella with his eyes. She was scintillating up there. Suddenly all the feelings he had for her were all coming back to him.

_**All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me**_

The girls started to scream for Gabriella and the audience followed. Troy started to clap once he saw Lauren look over at him and she kissed him on the cheek and smiled. He smiled back.

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is…  
You…. **_

Jason smiled over at Kelsi. And Kelsi blushed. Gabriella pointed to Jason.

**_and you.._** she pointed to Taylor and Sharpay.

**_and you_** she pointed at Ryan.

**_and you_** she pointed to Zeke and Chad.

**_and you.._** she pointed to Kelsi.

_**All I want for Christmas.**_

Gabriella smiled as she finished. Everyone cheered as loud as possible. She smiled and bowed. She made her way over to Jason and grabbed him by the arm. He bowed and all the gang was clapping and screaming for them. The guys yelled and the girls squealed.

"Well right now I'd like to turn it over to my friend Jason." She handed him the microphone.

"You can do this." She whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Gabs." He whispered to her. She went off the stage and grabbed Kelsi. She guided Kelsi up the stage and to Jason. Gabriella ran back over to Sharpay and Taylor. They all squealed and they hugged Gabriella. They all sat down. Gabriella sat in the middle and held their hands. Jason grabbed Kelsi's hand and put the mic up to his mouth and looked at Kelsi.

"Kelsi, we've been very close friends for the past year. You're actually one of my best friends and I don't want to lose you." Kelsi gave him a confused face and kept staring at him.

"But I've decided to take a chance and.. Kelsi I've had a crush on you ever since the Wildcats won championships last year." Kelsi smiled at him.

"So with that in mind, will you be my girlfriend?" Jason looked very nervous. Kelsi just grinned bigger and giggled.

"YES!" She jumped into his arms and he smiled. The crowd once again applauded. All the girls "awwwed" and all the guys yelled.

"Alright Alright, congrats to the new couple! Now let's get back to partying!" The DJ announced and started playing fast music once again. Kelsi and Jason got off the stage hand in hand and made their way over to Zeke, Chad, and Troy.

"Congrats man!" Zeke gave Jason a manly hug and then hugged Kelsi. Chad and Troy did the same. Sharpay and Taylor walked over the group and hugged Kelsi and Jason. They congratulated them and they all started talking. Jason turned toward Zeke, Chad, Troy, and Lauren.

"Hey have you guys seen Gabi?" Jason asked looking around. Troy blanked out after hearing Gabriella's name.

"No but where's Ryan?" Sharpay asked looking around for both of them.

"Hey guys!" Ryan called out. Gabriella and Ryan were arm in arm.

"Thanks again Gabs!" Jason called out and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm just glad you two are finally together." Gabriella laughed and the rest of them did too. Troy was too caught up in Gabriella. He finally saw her up close tonight. She looked beautiful in red and the way her eyes sparkled under the lamp light made her even more beautiful and he had to admit he got pretty jealous after he saw her with Ryan.

"_Troy snap out of it, you are dating Lauren! You broke up with Gabriella. You do not have feelings for your ex!" _Troy stopped and shook himself out of it.

"Gabs you were amazing." Chad told her and she gave him a hug to thank him then Zeke. She glanced over to Troy and Troy glanced over to her. It got really quiet until Sharpay broke the ice.

"Come on everybody lets DANCE!" Sharpay yelled out and grabbed Gabriella who grabbed Taylor who then grabbed Kelsi. The girls got in a little circle and started to dance. The guys came over including Troy and Lauren. They made one circle amongst themselves and danced. Chad and Zeke went into the middle and started battling.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I love you guys for all the supportive comments and reviews! Please continue with them! And maybe I'll update tomorrow! It depends with you guys: Again thanks for the reviews and reading!

* * *

**Song:** All I want for Christmas is You – Mariah Carey but I got the performance idea of it from the movie "Love Actually".

* * *

**Spoilers:**

More with the DANCE BATTLE! The group hangs out and takes pictures. And most importantly more with Troy and his confused thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM, but all I want for Christmas is to meet the cast of HSM:P

* * *

"Kick his ass!" Sharpay called out to Zeke. Zeke did the worm.

"No baby you better kick his ass!" Taylor called out. Chad started to break dance. Gabriella and Kelsi were standing in the middle of the two fighting girls.

"Come on Tay, bring it!" Sharpay called out.

"You're on!" Taylor called out. They kicked their boyfriends out of the circle and battled each other. Beyonce's song "Crazy In Love" started to play. Both girls started to do the "Beyonce Dance." Gabriella and Kelsi were laughing. The guys were saying stuff like "Catfight!" Their boyfriends were encouraging each of them.

"TIE!" Ryan called out a couple dance moves later.

"Gabs, Kels get your butts in here!" Sharpay called out to them. Gabriella grabbed Kelsi's hand and led her to the circle. Gabriella started to sing the song and dance the Beyonce Dance with the girls as her backup dancers.

"HOTTIES!" Chad yelled out. Troy was now dancing with Lauren but had his eyes on Gabriella the whole time. She was beautiful but he could not do anything about it. He lost her, and it was his own fault. The song came to an end and a slow song came on. Of course Sharpay and Zeke, Taylor and Chad, Kelsi and Jason, Troy and Lauren. Gabriella just stood there and felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Gabs, would you like to dance with me?" Ryan asked, his eyes were warm and inviting.

"Sure." She took his hand and placed her arms around his neck and he rested his arms on her waist.

"You were great up there." He whispered into her ear.

"Thanks!" Gabriella appreciated his compliment.

"Oh and thanks for asking me to dance with you!" She giggled at how stupid she sounded.

"No thank you." He turned it around. She blushed and rested her head on his chest. Troy was dancing with Lauren but looked over at Gabriella the whole time. He was so confused. He didn't know if he was in love with Lauren or if he fell back in love with Gabriella. He just didn't know anymore. The song soon ended. The gang decided to go into the living room and hang out.

"So who's sleeping over tonight?" Sharpay called out.

"I am!" Gabriella raised her hand excitedly as her and Taylor came in arm and arm with each other.

"Me too!" Taylor squealed out.

"Don't forget me!" Kelsi called out. The four girls jumped on the smaller couch all together and started to laugh.

"Yeah I'm sleeping over!" Jason stated and sat on the bigger couch with Zeke, Ryan, Chad, Troy, and Lauren.

"I'm sleeping here too!" Zeke smiled and raised his hand.

"Yeah don't forget that I am!" Chad said proudly.

"No one cares! Just kidding babe!" Taylor blurted out and everyone laughed.

"Hah very funny!" Chad said sarcastically. "So how about you two?" Chad asked looking at Troy and Lauren.

"Well I have to head home but Troy's going to drop me off then come back." She smiled and looked over at Troy.

"Yeah that's the plan." Troy nodded in agreement.

"Cool so we should exchange gifts at midnight!" Zeke announced. Everyone nodded and agreed.

"I saw the gift Gabi got for her Secret Santa and it was awesome!" Sharpay smiled over at Gabriella.

"Gabi you didn't have to go all out for my Christmas gift!" Chad stated making everyone look at him.

"Don't worry she didn't!" Sharpay made everyone laugh. Chad pouted and kneeled in front of Taylor.

"Tay I'm sad, everyone's being mean to me. Could you give me a kiss and make me feel better?" Chad frowned.

"Oh my poor baby, SUCK IT UP!" Taylor yelled and everyone laughed. Chad got up and sat down back in his spot pretending to cry. Taylor shook her head and got up. She sat on his lap and put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry babe!" She whispered to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Chad smiled and looked over at Troy.

"Works every time." Chad whispered and Taylor slapped him in the back of the head. The whole gang was cracking up once again.

"My stomach is killing me." Kelsi said as she held her stomach.

"Me too." Gabriella was tearing up.

"I love you guys!" Sharpay said as she hugged Gabriella and Kelsi.

"Guys this is our last Christmas together during High School." Zeke announced which made everyone look down.

"Way to kill a mood!" Chad spoke up and earned another smack by Taylor.

"I wanna cherish this moment, I'll be back!" Sharpay said as she ran out and came back a minute later.

"I just wanted to get my camera." Sharpay smiled.

"Let's take some pics." Taylor called out getting off of Chad's lap.

"I'll take them." Lauren stated and Sharpay handed her the digital camera. The guys sat on the couch moving around a little. It was Zeke, Ryan, Chad, Jason, then Troy. The girls decided to sit on two of the guys each. Such as Sharpay sat on Zeke and Ryan. Taylor sat on Ryan and Chad. Kelsi sat on Chad and Jason. The gang looked up at Gabriella. Gabriella just smiled at the group and sat on Jason and Troy.

"Is this okay?" Troy asked as Gabriella sat on his lap.

"It's fine." She gave him a small smile.

"Okay everyone ready?" Lauren asked and everyone nodded.

"ONE, TWO, THREE CLICK!" Lauren took the picture and smiled. Everyone got up and made their way back to their original seats. Lauren handed the camera back to Sharpay.

"Thanks." Sharpay smiled at Lauren. Sharpay sat down and showed off the picture.

"That's really cute!" All the girls exclaimed. Sharpay handed the camera to Ryan and made him take a picture of the girls. It was Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi, then Sharpay. They leaned in and smiled. All the girls ended up taking a picture with their boyfriend in front of the Christmas tree (including Troy and Lauren).

"Hey Gabs wanna take a picture with Ryan?" Kelsi asked as she held the camera.

"Oh my date for this evening, sure!" She grabbed Ryan off the couch and they went in front of the tree. Ryan held her waist and she held onto him too. They smiled and leaned in.

"Awwww super cute!" Kelsi exclaimed. All the girls squealed and smiled. Troy watched them as he had his arm around Lauren but pretended to not pay attention to them.

"Wow I can't believe it's already 10!" Jason said looking at his watch.

"Yeah people are leaving already!" Ryan stated as people came up to them and said bye. It was 10:30 and everyone left.

"Hey babe, I think it's time for me to go!" Lauren whispered into his ear as she sat on his lap.

"Yeah, uh hey guys!" Troy yelled out getting everyone's attention.

"I'm going to take Lauren home then come back!" Troy told them and they nodded. She waved bye to all of them and thanked Ryan and Sharpay for their hospitality. Gabriella smiled and waved. They left hand in hand.

"That was interesting." Chad sighed and sat back on the couch.

"Troy's changed." Zeke said as he sat down next to Chad. The girls ran up the stairs to change into their PJ's right after Troy left. All the girls got cute Christmas PJ's at the mall. Gabriella had little penguins wearing Santa hats. Taylor had little snowmen on hers. Sharpay had little monkeys climbing on Christmas trees and Kelsi had polar bears opening presents.

"Yeah it seems like Lauren's more important than any of us." Chad shook his head. They couldn't believe it.

"Yeah I've been thinking the same thing." Ryan said as he walked over toward the other couch. The girls came running down the stairs one by one. Their hair was all let down and they had their warm fuzzy slippers on.

"Zeke baby." Sharpay said as she ran over to him and jumped on his lap.

"Yes my sweets?" Zeke replied.

"We're kind of hungry could you bake more cookies?" Sharpay asked.

"For you, anything. Just let me change into comfortable clothes." Zeke got up and signaled for the guys to get changed too. The girls sat on the couch and gossiped.

"So what did you guys think of Lauren?" Sharpay asked giving most of her attention to Gabriella and so did the other girls.

"Meaning my thoughts?" Gabriella asked as she hugged one of the oversized couch pillows. All the girls nodded.

"Okay honestly she seems like a nice girl." Gabriella sighed. She was hoping she'd be evil so she could have another valid reason to dislike her but truth was if she wasn't Troy's girlfriend they could be great friends.

"Yeah but they're totally clinged to each other." Taylor stated and all the girls nodded in agreement.

"Gabs can I ask you a personal question?" Kelsi looked at Gabriella seriously.

"Sure Kels, anything!" Gabriella nodded to show that it was okay.

"Do you still have feelings for Troy?" All the girls were now staring at her.

**Author's Note:**

I made it as long as possible. Thanks for being patient and always reading and reviewing! Please continue because I love your thoughts on my stories!

**NEXT UP:**

Gabriella's answer. Troy comes back to a few questions from the gang! The clock strike's 12!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

"Well, come on, I mean I didn't break up with him, he broke up with him!" Gabriella simply stated and they all understood. Gabriella still loved him.

"Does that mean you're using Ryan?" Sharpay blurted out.

"No I am not using Ryan, I mean I like Ryan but I'm not in love with him." All the girls got it.

"Soooo?" Kelsi said.

"Who got who for Secret Santa?" Taylor asked.

"Can't you guys just wait until 12?" Gabriella asked.

"I guess she's right. We only have an hour to go!" Kelsi nodded.

"Are we going to play the game, first boy and girl that goes to sleep gets something done to them while they're asleep?" The guys came downstairs and heard what Taylor asked.

"For sure!" Chad stated. All the girls turned around and groaned. Chad led the pack and was wearing a white plain tee and blue flannel plaid pants. Ryan wore a plain tee and green flannel plain pants. Zeke wore a plain grey tee and black plaid pants. Jason wore a plain grey tee and tan plaid pants.

"Boys where is your Christmas spirit?" Taylor asked looking mostly at Chad.

"It's not Christmas yet!" Chad said.

"Uh huh whatever." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Hey Chad I was just wondering are you a boxer or brief guy?" Jason asked Chad.

"Why do you care?" Chad asked curiously. He turned around to face Jason and as soon as he turned Zeke pantsed him. Luckily, Chad was a boxer guy but his boxers were purple.

"CHAD!" Taylor covered her eyes. Everyone else burst into laughter.

"You're so dead!" Chad called out to Zeke and chased him around the house.

"Boys!" Gabriella and Kelsi shook their heads.

"Excuse me Montez, what about boys?" Ryan asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Nothing!" She stated innocently.

"Uh-huh." Ryan walked closer to her and she jumped off the couch and Ryan chased her. Gabriella tripped over one of the presents and fell onto the soft carpet. Ryan grabbed her waist and started to tickle her. They were both on the ground.

"Stop Rye!" Gabriella called out.

"Not until you admit, girls drool and boys rule!" Ryan stated.

"Don't do it Gabs! Be strong!" Taylor called out from the couch.

"NEVER!" Gabriella said as she continued to laugh. Ryan and Gabriella continued to laugh and then they heard a knock at the door.

"Door's open!' Sharpay called out lying on the couch watching her boyfriend being chased and her brother tickling one of her best friends to death.

"Hey guys, whoa what did I miss?" Troy asked watching Zeke run up the stairs away from Chad. Then, right in front of him Ryan was tickling Gabriella.

"Oh just boys being boys!" Kelsi called out and laughed.

"Nice!" Troy said and took a seat by Jason. Troy sat there and stared at Gabriella with a goofy smile on.

"Troy stop hiding your true feelings man!" Jason whispered to him.

"What are you talking about Cross?" Troy whispered back.

"I could tell you still have feelings for Gabi." Jason said simply. Troy shook his head and looked down. Chad finally stopped chasing Zeke.

"Hey man when did you get here?" Chad asked from the top of the staircase.

Ryan stopped tickling Gabriella and Gabriella ran over to Taylor and sat between her and Kelsi.

"Oh I don't know, just when you were about to beat the crap out of Zeke!" Troy answered with his arms crossed.

"What took you so long?" Zeke asked walking down the staircase.

"Oh I decided to just go home and change into my pajamas." Troy was right he was wearing a plain white tee and red plain plaid flannel pants.

"Cool! Hey Tay what time is it?" Chad asked.

"Chad you still have 15 minutes until Secret Santa!" Taylor announced as she read a magazine.

"Zeke that means you have 15 to start my cookies!" Sharpay called out and Zeke headed to the kitchen.

"Oh by the way Troy we're playing the game, whichever guy and girl falls asleep first gets it!" Jason said nudging at his arm.

"I'm in!" Troy said.

"We totally have to play all the sleepover games too!" Gabriella called out looking and Jason and Troy.

"Sounds fun." Troy said smiling at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled back but shook it off. Zeke walked into the living room.

"I need a special helper!" Zeke called out looking at Sharpay but she ignored him.

"I will." Gabriella called out. Zeke signaled her to jump on his back for a piggy back ride.

"All aboard!" Zeke stated and she happily jumped on and they giggled all the way to the kitchen.

"Hey Troy what was that smile you were giving Gabi?" Ryan asked as he sat on the ground.

"You guys are overanalyzing, besides I thought you were into Gabi." Troy said making sure Gabriella wasn't close enough to hear.

"No man, whatever happens is meant to happen." Ryan shrugged.

"Good attitude brother." Sharpay said as she read her magazine.

"Besides I could tell you're still into her." Ryan said.

"Who else thinks this?" Troy asked seriously. Sharpay and Taylor raised their hands as they kept reading their magazines. Chad raised his hand as he walked down the stairs. Kelsi, Jason, and Ryan all looked at him and raised their hands as well.

"Whatever." Troy said as he put his head backwards to face the ceiling.

"Guys two more minutes until Secret Santa time!" Gabriella called out from the kitchen. Everyone ran to the tree and picked up their Secret Santa gift. Zeke told Jeffrey to watch the oven as he went into the living room with Gabriella on his back. They all sat in a circle and looked at the clock. Finally it said 12:00.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please continue and I will too! I promise! Anyway for the people reading "All Grown Up" that was updated too. I'm trying to update both of them at the same time!

* * *

**Up Next:**

The Secret Santa's are REVEALED!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM!

* * *

"Okay, I'll go first, then we can go from me to my person then my person to their person and so on." Sharpay stated and everyone nodded.

"As you all know my Secret Santa was Kelsi!" Sharpay got up and walked over to Kelsi. Kelsi smiled and received a pink wrapped gift box with a green bow around it. Kelsi smiled and opened the gift.

"OH MY GOSH! It's THE COAT!" Kelsi screamed and hugged Sharpay until they fell over. "Thank you!" Kelsi whispered in Sharpay's ear and tears fell from her eyes. She was extremely happy.

"My turn!" Kelsi announced and Sharpay made her way back to her spot.

"My Secret Santa was… RYAN!" Kelsi screamed. She ran over to Ryan and handed him a blue gift wrapped box. He tore it open and revealed two tickets to Hairspray in New York.

"Thank you so much Kels!" Ryan gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. I guess you know who I'm going to take!

"Awww you're the best brother ever!" Sharpay grinned at her brother and Ryan frowned. "I was talking about Kels!" Ryan exclaimed. An O appeared around Sharpay's mouth.

"Okay so who was you're Secret Santa Rye?" Kelsi asked as she made her way over to her spot.

"My Secret Santa was… Chad!" Ryan stated and Chad jumped up like a little kid.

"Here you go dude!" Ryan handed him a green present bag. Chad opened it and it revealed Madden 2008. Chad started to tear up.

"I LOVE YOU RYAN!" Chad went up to Ryan and hugged him. Not a manly hug but a regular hug.

"Alright dude you're welcome!" Ryan couldn't get Chad off of him. Jason and Troy got up and tried to pull Chad off of him. After a good five minutes he was off.

"Chad it's you're turn!" Sharpay called out annoyed.

"Okay well I got… Taylor." Chad smiled over at her and she smiled back. Chad handed her a baby blue box with a white ribbon on it. Taylor opened it and found a silver bracelet that said,

_**Chad & Taylor**_

_**2.14.06**_

**_Chad's Angel.._**

The girls squealed and Taylor cried. She gave Chad a hug and stared at her bracelet. She smiled up at him and he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." Chad smiled and kissed her again after he said that.

"I love you too." She smiled and they put their foreheads together. He wiped away a falling tear from her face. Everyone stared at them grinning.

"_CLICK!_" Someone took a picture of them.

"Shar!" Ryan called out looking at his sister.

"Don't look at me!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry." Zeke looked down and hid the camera behind him.

"Go ahead Tay!" Gabriella called her best friend.

"Well my secret Santa was… ZEKE!" Taylor handed him a big box and giggled. He smiled and took the box. He opened it and found a lot of things. He found an entire chef's outfit. On his top it said "Zeke" on it. He smiled and thanked Taylor with a big hug.

"Thanks, I love it!" He kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay so my Secret Santa was none other than… TROY!" Zeke yelled out.

"Awww dude what did you get me?" Zeke handed him a red gift bag. Troy broke it open and found the $200 basketball shoes he's been wanting for the entire season." Troy went up to Zeke and gave him a huge manly hug.

"You're the greatest friend a guy could ask for." Zeke laughed and shrugged.

"So Troy who was your person?" The gang wondered who it could be.

"Well my person was Miss Sharpay Evans!" Troy announced. Sharpay frowned and then flashed him a smile. She loved getting presents but didn't feel right about this one. Troy handed her the pink box. And mouthed out "I'm sorry." She nodded and opened the present. It was the pink juicy couture dog bag she wanted to buy for her puppy. She was tearing up. She mouthed out "Thank you." And gave him a hug.

"Hey there are only two people left!" Chad said.

"Awww Chad you can count!" Taylor declared sarcastically. Chad rolled his eyes.

"So Jase, you want to go first?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah sure why not." Jason stood up.

"Well first I actually want to thank you for my necklace." She smiled at him and he smiled at her.

"No problem!" He said. "But here's the other part." First he handed her one box that was turquoise. She opened it and found a pink ballerina music box that had Gabriella painted on the top. When she opened it she found a little girl twirling around with a boy. The little music box played "Breaking Free" in a ring tone way. Gabriella giggled and a single tear fell from her eye.

"Now here's your second one." It was wrapped in a box that was red. She opened it and this revealed red earrings. It matched her necklace. She smiled at Jason and another tear fell from her eye.

"Now the third." Jason handed her an orange wrapped box. She opened it and revealed a journal. She saw that you needed a key to open in it. She searched for the key but couldn't find it.

"Jase how am I suppose to open it?" Gabriella asked.

"You'll figure it out Gabi!" Jason exclaimed and went behind the tree to fetch her the last box. This one was yellow and the biggest of all. He had to get Zeke to help him bring it over to her because it probably weighed more than anyone in the entire room. She looked over at Jason as she tore it open. Her eyes lit up.

"JASE!" She now was fully crying. She stared at the doll house in amazement. It was the doll house her dad was making her when she was little but after he died no one ever finished it. She remembered that Jason and Troy were with her when she found it in the attic. Her mom said she stored it away and it just came out of no where. Gabriella remembers crying hard when they rediscovered it. Her dad was half way done but could never finish it. Now it was complete.

"How?" Gabriella looked over at Jason.

"Just accept it and don't ask." Gabriella ran over to Jason.

"Thank you!" She hugged him tightly.

"You deserve it Gabs and please don't mention it!" Jason hugged her tightly. The entire room awwwed. Even Jeffrey and the other butlers and maids were crying in the other room.

"Okay Gabs, show Jase what you got him!" Sharpay called out. Gabriella handed him a big red box with a white bow around it. He smiled and opened it.

"GABS!" Jason called out. It was a red and white Wild Cat's Jersey. One that looked like it came straight from the makers of the NBA sports wear. It had Cross on it and his number. He jumped on Gabriella and she smiled.

"Merry Christmas Jase, I love you!" Gabriella said.

"I love you too Gabs!" Jason called out. The group decided to open presents and dug in. Gabriella took a deep breath and walked outside. She sat on the bench outside the house and gazed up at the stars. She closed her eyes and smiled as the wind ran through her face. She felt as if her dad was with her. Gabriella heard the door open but ignored it.

"Hi, could I sit here?" The person asked. Gabriella didn't look at the person. She already knew who it was and just nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Now I really have to say THANK YOU for everything! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please as always, continue and I will too. Who knows maybe even later on today:P Alright I also need to tell you guys there is a little code in this chapter to decipher a **secret**! If you think you know let me know in a review and if not just wait until the next couple chapters to find out. It's kinda hard but for all those people who notice these things let me know! Good luck and as always Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Up Next: **

The person sitting next to Gabriella tells her their feelings. Finally a Troyella moment:P (maybe two or three). The gang cooks with Zeke and has breakfast and one of the group members has a secret! Wonder who? Of course there will be a cliffy at the end!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM!

* * *

"Gabriella, I want I mean I need to talk to you." Troy said and Gabriella just stared up at the stars and put her knees to her face and hugged herself. She nodded once more.

"Gabriella I am so sorry for breaking up with you. I was a complete idiot and I went about it all the wrong way. I know you're pissed with me and I just wanted to tell you that I know we cannot be together but I really hope you can be my best friend. I love you Gabriella and I always will. I regret every second that I was hurting you. I don't deserve a best friend like you. You're perfect and I'm just a major jerk. But basically I wanted to tell you I'm sorry and that I love you Gabriella Montez. I just want you to be my best friend." Troy babbled as Gabriella listened and stared up at the sky.

"I see you want to be alone. So I'll talk to you later but please come inside soon so you don't catch a cold." Troy warned her and she nodded, not even glancing his way. He kissed her on the cheek and went inside.

"Where's Gabs?" Kelsi asked as Troy came inside. The place looked like a tornado flew through. The place was a mess.

"She just wants to be alone for awhile." Troy stated and everyone nodded. Everyone decided to go to the kitchen but Jason stayed in the living room with Troy.

"You're a good guy Troy Bolton." Jason said and put his arm on Troy's shoulder. Troy shrugged and they made their way to the kitchen. Everyone watched a movie in the kitchen area and everyone fell asleep watching so they ended up not playing the go to sleep first game. Troy got up and looked around. He noticed Gabriella was missing and went back outside in the front. Gabriella was still sitting there but this time she had a coat and blanket around her. She was still staring at the sky. Troy sat back down next to her. She had tears running down her eyes. He just grabbed her cold petite body and hugged her. At first she didn't embrace his presence but then gave in and wrapped her arms around him.

"I miss him." Gabriella whispered into Troy's ear.

"I know you miss your dad Gabs, but he's always with you!" Troy whispered back. Gabriella nodded and Troy wiped the tears from her eyes. She just rested her head on his shoulder and they stared at the stars. She put half the blanket on him and they just sat there. Gabriella soon fell asleep and Troy decided to pick her up and bring her into the house. He first wrapped the blanket around her and picked her up wedding style. He carried her through the door and onto the bigger couch while he slept on the smaller couch.

THE NEXT MORNING

Zeke woke up and headed to the kitchen to cook breakfast to his surprise someone was inside waiting for him.

"Good morning!" Gabriella answered. She was wearing a little baker's outfit.

"I see you opened my present." Zeke laughed, he was the one who bought the outfit for her after all.

"Yeah I woke up early and opened gifts." She giggled and started to crack eggs for the pancakes. Zeke smiled at her.

"Thanks for the customized basketball pants!" Zeke thanked her as he mixed the batter for the pancakes.

"You're welcome." Gabriella responded humbly.

"Who do you think will wake up next?" Zeke asked Gabriella.

"KELSI!" They both said in unison.

"Good morning!" Kelsi got up and hugged Gabriella then Zeke.

"Gabs thanks for the shirt, it matches perfectly with my coat and the hat Zeke bought me!" Kelsi said ecstatically.

"Oh well thanks for the jewelry, now I have more stuff to put into my new jewelry box." Gabriella smiled at Kelsi.

"So Zeke what can I do to help?" Kelsi asked.

"You can make scrambled eggs." Zeke suggested and Kelsi nodded in agreement.

"So who's up next?" Gabriella asked the two.

"TAYLOR!" Kelsi and Zeke said in unison.

"Hey guys!" Taylor walked over to the kitchen.

"Mhmmm smells great!" Taylor said sitting on the stool to the kitchen island.

"Hey Tay can you mix this while I start to make sausage and bacon?" Zeke asked politely.

"Sure!" Taylor took the bowl and started to mix the ingredients.

"Oh yea Gabs thanks for the jeans! They must have cost you a fortune!" Taylor announced.

"They probably cost less than the books you bought me. I think I have enough to create a library!" Gabriella laughed.

"Next up will be.." Zeke said.

"Jason!" All the girls announced in agreement.

"Awww you guys are the cutest chefs ever, including you Zeke!" Jason laughed and so did the girls. Zeke just had a disgusted face on.

"Hey Jase can you cut up the fruit?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah no prob!" Jason greatly accepted.

"Ryan will be up in 3, 2, 1," Gabriella counted down.

"Whoa, I love it when you guys sleep over!" Ryan stated as he walked into the kitchen. He gave all the girls a hug and waved to the guys.

"Ryan can you finish making the toast?" Zeke asked.

"Sure man!" Ryan accepted.

"Troy's next!" Taylor smiled, they knew their friends too well.

"Hey guys." Troy said sleepily.

"Hey sleepy head!" Kelsi greeted. He gave all the guys their handshakes and hugged all the girls. Gabriella was making pancakes and he gave her a back hug that she accepted and a kiss on the cheek. All the girls stopped what they were doing and went totally confused.

"Are you two together?" Taylor asked.

"No, just friends." Gabriella smiled at Troy and continued to make pancakes.

"Troy get the juice and pour some into cups!" Zeke ordered Troy and Troy was fine.

"Sure thing top chef!" Troy answered.

"So who's it going to be this time? Chad or Shar?" Jason asked. Just than they heard arguing. The two barged in together.

"I was here first, no you were not!" They both said in unison.

"It doesn't matter you were both last, so you both have to clean up!" Taylor yelled at the two as they pouted and everyone laughed hysterically.

"I'm glad I woke up before you two!" Troy stated and the two growled at him. Troy looked down and kept pouring orange juice into cups.

"Hey guys lets eat in the dining room." Ryan suggested and everyone agreed. Sharpay and Chad set up the table and everyone else brought the food in and sat down. They all started to eat and gab. On one side of the table sat Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, then Jason. On the other side was Taylor, Ryan, Gabriella, then Troy and at the head of the table was Chad.

"Chad stop stuffing your face like that, I do not want try to push you out the door like that blueberry girl from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!" Taylor said disgustedly. Chad started to laugh with his mouth full.

"That girl is so funny! If I was her I would have chewed the piece of gum too!" Chad stated and everyone laughed at his stupidity.

"That's because you're an idiot who only cares about food!" Taylor yelled out causing everyone to stop laughing and watch with their eyes wide open.

"Yeah food and my baby girl!" Chad stated swallowing his food and grinning at her.

"Chad you are such a weirdo!" Taylor grinned and picked up her napkin.

"But I'm you're weirdo and you're stuck with me cause I'd never let you go!" Chad smiled as she wiped the food from his mouth and they kissed. All the girls awwwed and all the guys shook their heads. The only girl that wasn't taking part in the cooing was Gabriella. Once he said those last five words she looked over at Troy and Troy glanced at her and sighed.

"May I be excused?" Troy asked.

"Sure, just don't runaway!" Chad yelled from the head of the table with food once again in his mouth down to the other end where Troy was.

"Please babe, just shut up and eat!" Taylor said as she dropped her fork again in disgust of her boyfriend. Troy walked out to the back and Gabriella watched him.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes guys." Gabriella stated and walked off following Troy.

"Hey Rye why are you letting Gabriella go?" Sharpay asked, surprised that her brother just let Gabriella chase after Troy.

"I saw the way she looked at Troy ever since they broke up. She still loves him and he still loves her. He's just in denial and she's just too scared to do anything. Besides I kinda got a new crush now!" Ryan said and stuffed a piece of pancake in his mouth so he wouldn't reveal anything.

"WHO?" The whole table screamed in unison.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Just to clear something up, the bracelet (Chad-Taylor) had 2.14.06 because I'm just going to pretend that, that was the day they became an "official" couple. And the secret was about Ryan having a crush on someone new! So great guessing and sorry no one guessed the code correctly but keep trying. KEEP READING AND REVIEWING (thanks to all the loyal readers!)

* * *

**Up Next:**

Someone gets serenaded! Lets just call this next chapter PURE FLUFF! I'll update tomorrow:D


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do **not **own HSM or the song featured below!

* * *

OUTSIDE

Troy sat down on the stage that was still outside. He sat there confused and just rested his head on the stage and faced up to the morning sky.

"Hey is this spot taken?" A face blocked the sun that was being shined on his face but a beautiful girl appeared.

"No." He simply answered and Gabriella just lay there with him.

"Troy?" Gabriella broke the awkward silence.

"Yes." Troy replied back.

"You're still my best friend." She stated and closed her eyes.

"Good." He responded back and smiled to himself.

"And no matter what, you always will be." She giggled and kept her eyes shut.

"Thank you Gabi." He told her. "Is it okay if I have a couple minutes to myself?" Troy asked and Gabriella just nodded and went inside but not before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Gabs, do you think you can tell Jason and Kelsi to come out here?" Troy asked suddenly popping up as she opened the door. She smiled back at him.

"Sure." She nodded and left.

"**_What is that boy up to?" _**Gabriella thought to herself. Gabriella went back inside the dining room.

"So are you and Troy okay?" Sharpay blurted out as Gabriella sat down.

"Best friends status." Gabriella simply said and took a bite of a piece of bacon.

"That's good." Taylor announced and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh I forgot, Troy wanted to see Kelsi and Jason outside." Gabriella looked over at the two. They both looked confused and went outside.

"I wonder what that's about!" Sharpay said looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah me too." She said and everyone shrugged it off and went back to eating. About 10 minutes later Jason came running in.

"Hey can everyone come outside?" Jason asked and smiled looking mostly at Gabriella. Everyone started to race outside. Everyone but Chad who placed more food onto his plate, and brought his glass of orange juice. Taylor ran back and pulled her boyfriend outside. Gabriella was the first outside and her eyes caught the stage. Kelsi was there sitting at a piano. Jason led Gabriella to a chair in the middle of the dance floor and told the rest of the gang to hang out in the back. Then, Jason ran to the drum set and sat down.

"One Two Three" Jason hit the sticks together and all of a sudden they heard a voice starting to sing coming from behind the gang. Gabriella turned her head and smiled, she knew that voice at that very second.

_**You're just too good to be true.**_

_**Can't take my eyes off you.**_

_**You'd be like Heaven to touch.**_

_**I wanna hold you so much.**_

_**At long last love has arrived**_

_**And I thank God I'm alive.**_

_**You're just too good to be true.**_

_**Can't take my eyes off you.**_

Troy was now in front of Gabriella pointing to her and smiling. The whole gang gaped and even Chad had to put his plate of food down.

_**Pardon the way that I stare.**_

_**There's nothing else to compare.**_

_**The sight of you leaves me weak.**_

_**There are no words left to speak,**_

_**But if you feel like I feel,**_

_**Please let me know that it's real.**_

_**You're just too good to be true.**_

_**Can't take my eyes off you.**_

The gang was clapping along and Gabriella was as red as a tomato. Gabriella just sat there and clapped along never leaving her eyes from Troy. Troy continued to look at her and only her, as if they were the only two in the entire world. Troy jumped off the stage making his way back to the front of Gabriella and kneeling.

_**I love you, baby,**_

_**And if it's quite alright,**_

_**I need you, baby,**_

_**To warm a lonely night.**_

_**I love you, baby.**_

_**Trust in me when I say:**_

_**Oh, pretty baby,**_

_**Don't bring me down, I pray.**_

_**Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay**_

_**And let me love you, baby.**_

_**Let me love you.**_

Gabriella's eyes were tearing up and she was smiling down at him as he continued to announce his love for her through the best way he could, song.

_**You're just too good to be true.**_

_**Can't take my eyes off you.**_

_**You'd be like Heaven to touch.**_

_**I wanna hold you so much.**_

_**At long last love has arrived**_

_**And I thank God I'm alive.**_

_**You're just too good to be true.**_

_**Can't take my eyes off you.**_

Troy was on stage again and swaying a little. Gabriella swayed in her seat as well but just kept moving along with him. Kelsi looked up from Gabriella and Troy and looked at Jason smiling. Jason smiled back at her and mouthed out "**_Can't take my eyes off of you_**." Kelsi turned red and shook her head and continued to play.

_**I love you, baby,**_

_**And if it's quite alright,**_

_**I need you, baby,**_

_**To warm a lonely night.**_

_**I love you, baby.**_

_**Trust in me when I say:**_

_**Oh, pretty baby,**_

_**Don't bring me down, I pray.**_

_**Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay..**_

Troy kneeled back down in front of her and gazed into her eyes. The gang stood their motionless.

"Gabriella Montez, I was an idiot. I thought I could love someone else but I was wrong. I was just scared that you were getting bored with me and decided to break up with you before you did it to me. But I was stupid and completely wrong. Gabriella I never stopped loving you and I don't only want to be your best friend I want to be your boyfriend so please Gabriella Montez be my girlfriend and make me the happiest guy in the world?" Troy asked looking into Gabriella's dark brown eyes.

"Troy, you're with Lauren." Gabriella shook her head and sighed as she held onto his hand.

"No I'm not. We called it off when I brought her home. She knew I wasn't happy and that's why she was so anxious to go home. She didn't want to see me not be with my true love." Troy stated and all the girls cooed.

"GABRIELLA IF YOU DON'T SAY YES I WILL!" Chad called out as Taylor kicked him in the leg. The gang giggled but brought all their attention back to the two. Jason gave a drum roll. Troy kneeled there scared, as if he was going to pee in his pants at that moment.

"YES!" Gabriella yelled out through her tears. Troy picked her up and spun her around. The girls jumped and cried happily. Sharpay and Taylor hugged and cried. Ryan and Zeke were cheering and Chad was crying as he ate his scrambled eggs.

"That was so beautiful." He said and Zeke and Ryan engulfed him in a hug.

"Boys." Sharpay and Taylor said in unison.

"Right when Gabriella said yes Kelsi started to play "Start of Something New." She had fresh tears falling from her eyes. Jason kneeled down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and continued to play. Gabriella and Troy continued to hug and kiss. The gang decided to go inside including Kelsi and Jason and leave the newly reunited couple. They walked hand in hand and sat on the stage.

"You are amazing." Gabriella said and smiled at Troy.

"No, you are." He replied back and they both chuckled.

"I can't believe we're together." Gabriella shook her head in disbelief as Troy rubbed her back.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world." He smiled looking at Gabriella who was looking up into the clouds.

"Well I'm just as lucky." She stated and put her arms around Troy. Troy picked up Gabriella and placed her on his lap as she giggled and left his arms at her waist.

"Oh I almost forgot." Gabriella said and ran into the house bringing out a big green and turquoise box.

"For you." She said and sat on his lap. He put his arms around her and opened it as the box sat on her lap. He put his face on her shoulder and kept ripping open the box.

"GABS!" Troy exclaimed.

"But how and why?" Troy shook his head.

"No matter what we're best friend's right?" Gabriella asked as he kissed her on the cheek. Inside the box was a red and white jumpsuit like they use in the NBA the difference was it had Bolton in big bold letters on the back there was also a lettermen jacket that was also red and white and had Bolton in big bold letters on the back.

"Gabi this is too much!" Troy stated.

"Well the jackets you have at school are kinda bland so I decided to make you you're own special one." Gabriella smiled at him and he kissed her but she pulled back.

"By the way thanks for my gift Bolton." Gabriella smiled at him.

"What are you talking about I never gave you a gift!" Troy said confused.

"You are not the best liar!" Gabriella stated

"How did you know?" Troy sounded disappointed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah there was A LOT going on in this chapter but it was really fun to write! I must admit I got the idea of Troy singing "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" (by Frankie Valli) from the movie 10 Things I Hate About You. BTW sorry for all the people that wanted Gabriella and Ryan together, I'm a total Troyella but don't worry Ryan will end up with someone! Just to let you guys know **5 chapters left!** Thanks for reading and reviewing (please continue to do so!)

* * *

**Up Next:**

The secret code is revealed and so is Ryan's crush! The group takes Christmas pictures and half the gang leaves!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own HSM:D

* * *

"Okay so, the first box was wrapped in Turquoise. The second box was wrapped in Red. The third gift was wrapped in Orange and the fourth one was wrapped in Yellow wrapping paper." Gabriella put it simply.

"So?" Troy asked.

"The first letters, T.R.O.Y TROY!" Gabriella giggled.

"Wow Nancy Drew you are good!" Troy admitted.

"Yeah and I thought those colors were pretty random so I used my smarts to figure it out!" Gabriella stated proudly.

"Yeah so did you get any other clues?" Troy asked suspiciously.

"The doll house. I mean I know that you and Jason were both there when I found it but I only told you the whole story and how it would mean so much to me if someone finished it." Troy nodded and remembered.

"Oh and thanks for the necklace. How did you know that I was wearing a red dress?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, Lauren drove herself home early from the mall. After Sharpay smacked me with her purse a couple times I decided to follow you two. You guys went into Nordstrom and I told Kate to let you try the red dress at the end. I saw all the other dresses she was picking and I knew the red one would win. I left and found Kelsi and Taylor coming in and I stopped them. I told them my dilemma and they helped me pick out that necklace." Troy chuckled and Gabriella was in disbelief.

"So they knew?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah but they were just trying to help me pick out the perfect present." Troy stated and Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah and Jason was a lot of help too, I mean he was the one to pretend the gifts were from him the whole time." Troy stated and Gabriella smiled.

"Jason's a good guy." Troy nodded at Gabriella's statement.

"Did you get any other clues from my gifts?" Troy asked as he hugged her.

"I have to admit that I didn't!" Gabriella smiled.

"Okay well when you go home just put your jewelry that me and Kelsi bought for you in a safe place." He winked at her and she smiled and nodded. They decided to go inside and eat breakfast.

IN THE DINING ROOM

"Come on Ryan tell me who you have a crush on!" Sharpay yelled.

"NO!" Ryan yelled back as Gabriella and Troy entered the room.

"Oh hey congrats you two!" Sharpay announced and everyone congratulated them.

"TELL ME!" Sharpay screamed.

"For the 50th time this morning NO!" Ryan yelled.

"Oh hey Rye! Lauren told me to give you this." Troy took out a piece of folded paper. Ryan unfolded it and smiled.

"Thanks Troy." Ryan smiled back at him. Sharpay got up from her seat and snatched the paper out of Ryan's hand and ran away.

"SHAR, GIVE THAT BACK!" Ryan got up and chased her.

"Troy what was on the paper?" Zeke asked in a hushed tone.

"Oh Lauren told me she thought Ryan was kinda cute and asked if I could give him her number." Troy winked and everyone at the table laughed. Ryan gave up and walked back to his chair.

"So Rye was that the girl you had a crush on?" Kelsi asked looking at a blushing Ryan.

"Maybe." He said as he put some pancake in his mouth. All the girls squealed and all the guys said stuff like "Way to go!" Sharpay came back and handed her brother the paper.

"Hey Shar?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah Gabs." Sharpay responded tiredly.

"Could I talk to you in the kitchen?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure." Sharpay got up and took Gabriella's hand as they ran into the kitchen.

"Why can't they just talk out here?" Chad asked stuffing his mouth with more food.

"CLOSE YOUR MOUTH ALREADY!" Taylor said throwing a piece of toast at his face.

IN THE KITCHEN

"What is it Gabs?" Sharpay asked excitedly. Gabriella jumped into a hug with her.

"Thanks!" Gabriella squealed.

"For what?" Sharpay asked.

"I heard you were the one who really made Troy fall back in love with me. You had this party and you gave me the best Christmas present of all my true love!" Gabriella stated as Sharpay had tears running down her eyes as they continued to hug.

"Come on Gabs, he was always in love with you I just gave him a small push!" Sharpay said as she let go of a teary Gabriella.

"Let's go back to our friends." Sharpay took Gabriella's hand and led her to the dining room as they were sniffling. They sat down and everyone looked up at them.

"You okay babe?" Zeke asked Sharpay. Sharpay nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Gabs are you okay?" Troy asked. Gabriella smiled over at Sharpay.

"I'm great." She looked over at Troy and grabbed his cheek and kissed him.

A couple hours later the gang all decided to go to their houses for Christmas Eve. They each promised their family that they would go home for Christmas/Christmas Eve.

"Guys this is the best sleepover we ever had!" Taylor declared and everyone agreed with her.

"Yeah the best Christmas party too!" Ryan stated and everyone agreed.

"OooOOo I almost forgot!" Sharpay ran upstairs and everyone looked at each other confused. A minute later Sharpay was running back down the stairs.

"One last picture!" Sharpay announced and all the girls agreed but the guys groaned and gave in.

"JEFFREY!" Sharpay called out. Jeffrey came and took the camera from Sharpay. Okay I lied I want one regular Christmas pic. One funny Christmas pic. And one couples pic! Sharpay yelled out. So first was the regular picture. The guys went behind the couch and girls sat on the couch. On the couch it went Kelsi, Taylor, Gabriella, then Sharpay. Behind them it went Jason, Chad, Troy, Ryan, then Zeke.

The second picture was the funny picture. Chad lay on top of all the girls but all the girls pushed him off and Jeffrey even took a picture of that. So they decided to do a redo. Chad lay on the ground posing like a model. Zeke carried Sharpay wedding style behind the couch as Sharpay posed. Jason and Ryan put their stunna shades on and popped their collars and wore Ryan's hats, each standing on opposite sides of Zeke. Gabriella put on Troy's jumpsuit and jacket as she sat on the couch and Troy sat on top of her with his tongue sticking out at the side doing an asian peace sign and squinted his eyes the way Gabriella always did in her pictures. Kelsi and Taylor sat on opposite sides of Gabriella as they wore Santa hats and pointed at Troy with one hand, gaping their mouths and covered their mouths with their other hand.

The third picture was supposed to be a couple's picture so all the girls dressed up in their dresses from last night. The guys all wore their outfits from last night too. They all stood in front of the Christmas tree. Jason held Kelsi around her waist. Sharpay had one arm around Zeke's arm and the other around Ryan's arm. Gabriella and Troy stood back to back but held hands. Then on the far right end side Taylor put her arm on Chad's shoulder as he crossed his arms. Right when the last picture flashed they all went upstairs and changed into their regular clothes.

"I'll see you guys later!" Jason called out as he picked up Kelsi and his stuff. They were the first ones to leave. They all hugged him and Kelsi as they left.

"I guess we better get going too." Taylor announced as Chad was packing up more cookies in a tin can. Taylor hugged Gabriella. "I'm so happy for you!" Taylor whispered into Gabriella's ear. "Me too!" Gabriella stated back smiling as they jumped up and down.

"CHAD LET'S GO!" Taylor yelled out to the kitchen as Chad ran over picking up her things and his.

"Bye I love you guys!" Taylor called out as they left.

"So babe are you going home too?" Sharpay asked her boyfriend as they snuggled on the couch.

"Well I could probably hang out here for a couple more hours. Then I have to pick my cousin up from the airport." Zeke said as Sharpay rested her head on his chest.

"What about you two?" Sharpay asked Troy and Gabriella who were making their way to the bigger couch to snuggle.

"Well my mom's just hanging out with my relatives right now, cooking and all that but I guess I'll leave when Troy needs to leave." Gabriella said as Troy held her in his arms.

"We still have a little while, I mean my relatives aren't arriving until 7:30 and it's only 5." Troy said as he looked at his cell phone to check the time.

"Hey where's Ryan?" Gabriella asked looking around the room.

"Oh Lauren you are so funny!" Ryan's voice came from the top of the staircase.

"Gosh he's been on that phone ever since this morning!" Sharpay groaned.

"No Lauren you're the best! No you! No you!" Ryan stated walking halfway down the stairs. Sharpay had, had enough of his gabbing.

"THAT'S IT!" Sharpay yelled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

4 more chapters! Yeah it's been so much fun writing this story, I got really into it because of you guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I honestly love to read you're reviews they've been awesome and made me feel good about writing! Thanks for ALL the support! Please continue to read, I hope you've all been having a relaxing vacation!

Oh yeah if you didn't figure it out, the big secret code was the wrapping paper in Turquoise, Red, Orange, and Yellow TROY Bolton who we all know and love:P

* * *

**Up Next:**

What does Sharpay do to Ryan? The rest of the gang plays truth or dare! The 3 chapters are more humorous and fun but if you want FLUFFY to the MAX, wait until the very last chapter! I promise to all the readers who was fluffy, get ready for the very last one!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical!!

They were facing the side of the staircase so Sharpay took one of the pink fuzzy sleeping pillows into her arms and threw it at Ryan as hard as she could. It ended up hitting Ryan in the head and he fell on his behind.

"Bullseye!" Sharpay announced as the rest of the gang laughed.

"I'm sorry Lauren I have to call you back. No I'm fine I just have to beat the crap out of my sister. Okay bye!" Ryan hung up and got to his feet. Sharpay saw the anger in her brother's eyes.

"Whu-oh! Tootles!" Sharpay said to her friends as she started to run away. At first all the gang heard was "I'm going to get you!" "Rye, we're blood!" "You're ass is mine!" "You would never kill me, or maybe you would!" And not to mention the ear wrenching screams coming out of Sharpa'ys mouth. Zeke saw his princess in distress so he ran up the stairs to save her. Gabriella and Troy sat on the couch laughing and watching the chaos.

"This has been the best Christmas vacation ever!" Gabriella said in between her chuckles.

"It's like you can read my mind, I was thinking the exact same thing!" Troy stated as she looked up at his blue warm eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled down at her and they kissed. Soon they forgot all about the chaos around them and kept sweetly kissing.

"Please Rye don't kill you're sister!" Zeke yelled out chasing after Ryan who was chasing Sharpay.

"What sister?" Ryan called out.

"Fine, don't kill my girlfriend!" Zeke pleaded.

"And again, what girlfriend?" Ryan asked as he ran after Sharpay.

"Ryan I will tell Lauren that you own more hats than I own shoes!" Sharpay used blackmail.

"Well I'll tell Zeke about the time at drama camp!" Ryan yelled out.

"Wait, what happened at drama camp?" Zeke stopped running.

"You're an idiot Ryan I didn't do anything at camp, you're making it up!" Sharpay stopped running turning around to an angry Ryan.

"You're right I lied, but now I get to crush you!" Ryan yelled out. Sharpay screamed the loudest scream that it could have been heard in Antarctica. Ryan covered his ears as did Zeke. Gabriella and Troy stopped kissing and covered their ears.

"Sharpay just shut your mouth and I'll stop trying to beat you up!" Ryan yelled loud enough to stop Sharpay.

"Deal." She suddenly stopped and fixed her outfit and hair.

"Thank the Lord!" Zeke called out and fell to the ground. He was pooped from all the chasing.

"Oh man that was nothing, one time Sharpay called Ryan gay and Ryan chased her around the entire neighborhood with a baking spoon!" Gabriella told Troy who looked confused.

"A spoon?" Troy asked.

"Well yeah we were making breakfast and all of a sudden. BAM! The front door was open and the two chased each other for 2 blocks!" Gabriella said as Troy looked scared.

"Wow!" Troy responded.

"Poor Zeke has to go through these fights every other day." Gabriella shrugged and so did Troy. The gang all came back together into the living room.

"Do you guys want to play a game?" Sharpay asked as they sat bored in the living room.

"Sure but what?" Troy asked rubbing Gabriella's hair.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Zeke yelled out.

"Damn too bad Chad's not here, he would have jumped into the neighbor's pool naked like last time!" Ryan said laughing as did the guys.

"He does have a pretty nice body though!" Sharpay stated smiling as Gabriella nodded in agreement and smiled as well. Zeke looked at Sharpay and narrowed his eyes as did Troy with Gabriella. The girls both grinned at their boyfriends innocently and kissed them.

"Okay okay let's get started!" Ryan said, he was getting sick of all the kissing and hugging.

"Shar, truth or dare?" Ryan asked his sister.

"Truth!" Sharpay yelled out.

"Before Zeke who did you have a crush on?" Ryan asked his sister already knowing the answer.

"Well duh Troy!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah that was pretty much obvious." Gabriella giggled at Ryan's truth.

"Sorry dude we all knew that already!" Zeke said and Troy nodded.

"No Shar tell Zeke the other guy you liked!" Ryan said narrowing his eyes to his sister.

"Other guy?" Zeke asked looking at a guilty Sharpay.

"Well for about like a month I liked cough." Sharpay said in a soft tone.

"Who was that Shar?" Ryan asked his sister slightly smiling as Troy and Gabriella leaned in closer to hear.

"**_Jason_**." She sighed.

"Jase?" Gabriella laughed and the group did too except for Zeke of course. Zeke moved to the opposite side of the couch and shook his head.

"Oh come on Gabs you liked him too!" Sharpay called Gabriella out.

"No I just thought he was cute!" Gabriella got out of her seat and so did Sharpay.

"Gabi?" Troy was in total shock and walked over to the two fighting girls as Ryan and Zeke laughed.

"Yeah but you thought Chad was cute!" Gabriella yelled back out at Sharpay.

"So? That was like for a day when he jumped into the pool!" Sharpay yelled out.

"Wait wasn't that dare two weeks ago?" Zeke asked getting up furious.

"GUYS GUYS!" Ryan couldn't take the yelling anymore. They stopped and turned to him.

"WHAT?" They all yelled in unison.

"It's just a game!" Ryan said shrugging and walked back to the chair he was sitting in. The group agreed and each of them sat down on different sides of the couch.

"I guess it's my turn." Sharpay shrugged.

"Troy, truth or dare?" Troy looked at Sharpay.

"I don't wanna jump into a freezing pool so truth." Troy simply answered.

"Who was your first kiss?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella looked over at Troy and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh this should be good." Ryan whispered to Zeke who held in his laugh.

"New question!" Troy called out.

"No Bolton we're waiting." Sharpay stated.

"This is not fair!" Troy said.

"I think it's completely fair." Gabriella half smiled at Troy and crossed her arms.

"Fine my first kiss was to… Kelsi!" Troy admitted as the group gaped.

"I remember that!" Zeke called out.

"Are you serious?" Sharpay asked fanning herself with her hand.

"Yeah 8th grade." Troy said looking down. He looked over at Gabriella who had a blank expression on her face.

"Gabs are you okay?" Sharpay ask her friend. Gabriella nodded and then busted out laughing. Troy stared at her confused.

"What's so funny?" Ryan asked.

"I thought you never talked to Kelsi before?" Gabriella asked Troy as she laughed.

"Well after that spin the bottle game we never talked to each other again. We were totally disgusted and then junior year we started talking again because of you!" Troy said smiling at Gabriella who stopped laughing and smiled back at him.

"So why were you laughing?" Zeke asked.

"Oh I just find it funny that Kelsi would kiss Troy!" Gabriella giggled and made her way to sit next to Troy.

"Yeah who would?" Sharpay laughed. Troy looked at both of them very confused.

"Just kidding Bolton, remember ever since I was little I would have killed for a chance to kiss you!" Sharpay said seriously but then turned to Zeke.

"But now I have you!" Sharpay smiled making her way to Zeke and leaned on his shoulder.

"Thanks babe!" Zeke replied.

"Shar just out of curiosity, who was your first kiss?" Gabriella asked a very pale Sharpay. Sharpay turned to Zeke.

"It's okay babe I won't be mad." Zeke smiled at Sharpay who had a faint smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

You guys are WONDERFUL! Thanks for reading and reviewing (please continue!) So who do you guys think Sharpay's first kiss was? Yeah I'm just trying to throw in more humor but I promise Fluff is coming soon! 3 chapters left:D By the way Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Up Next:**

Gabriella's turn to do a truth or dare!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own High School Musical, but I would sure love to!

* * *

"Chad." She said looking at Zeke.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Zeke got up in frustration.

"You said you wouldn't be mad!" Sharpay yelled out at Zeke. She started to cry once she saw how angry he looked. Zeke just walked over and sat next to her. He grabbed her in a hug.

"I'm sorry babe!" Zeke whispered.

"The truth was, Chad and I ended up being at the same party. We played spin the bottle and when he spun it, it landed on me." Sharpay said teary eyed.

"I understand." Zeke said and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're up to ask someone a truth or dare Troy!" Ryan stated.

"Fine I pick you Rye." Troy turned to Ryan.

"Go ahead do you're worst I'll even pick truth too!" Ryan replied.

"Okay .. is it true that you own all the N'sync albums?" Troy asked curiously. Gabriella was the first one to burst into laughter. Her laugh was so contagious that Sharpay and Zeke laughed as well.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Ryan yelled and the gang quieted down except Gabriella. Ryan shot her a death glare and she smiled at him innocently.

"The truth Bolton is that I do not own ALL the N'sync CD's. I am missing the Christmas CD." Ryan stated.

"No you're not Rye! Gabs and I bought it for you, you just haven't opened it yet!" Sharpay exclaimed and the gang shot back into laughter.

"Thanks Shar." Ryan thanked her sarcastically.

"Okay Miss giggle bot over there, truth or dare?" Ryan asked looking straight at Gabriella. Gabriella thought about it for awhile and smiled at him.

"DARE!" She called out. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Is that really you?" Troy asked Gabriella. She just nodded and looked back at Ryan.

"Rye, nothing that involves her showing off her body or making out with anyone or ELSE!" Troy warned Ryan with a stern look. Ryan nodded at Troy nervously.

"Okay Gabs, I dare you to call Jason and tell him you've totally fallen in love with him! And if he believes you I will do a dare from you, no questions asked!" Ryan admitted!

"Gabriella?" Troy looked over at her scared; she smiled over at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"DEAL!" Gabriella called out. Ryan threw her the house phone and Sharpay and Zeke smiled over at her.

"DO IT DO IT!" Sharpay and Zeke cheered out. Troy just watched his bold and daring girlfriend. He found it kinda hot that she was being so bold and daring.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked. She put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Jason asked.

"Hi Jase it's Gabriella!" The gang tried not to laugh.

"Oh hey Gabs, did you need anything?" Jason asked.

"No I just needed to tell you something." Gabriella started slowly.

"Okay what?" Jason asked seriously.

"Well after our little performance I kinda." Gabriella tried to hold her laugh in.

"Kinda what Gabs, you can tell me." Jason said eagerly.

"I've kinda fallen in love with you. Actually I love you Jason." Gabriella sounded extremely serious.

"Gabs." Jason said. The gang was about to crack but held it in.

"You know I love you too." Jason started. "WHAT?" Troy looked angry and got up. Gabriella sat him down as they hovered around the phone.

"but I love you like a best friend. You're my best friend Gabriella. I'm sorry I don't want to lose you but that's all I feel about you. You know I'm in love with Kelsi." Jason stated and sounded apologetic. Gabriella pretended to tear up.

"It's okay. I understand." Gabriella sniffled. The gang was now on the ground laughing silently.

"I'm so sorry!" Jason stated.

"Hey it's okay, no hard feelings Jase!" Gabriella stated. The whole gang could not be silent anymore and laughed hysterically.

"Gabi are you still at Sharpay's?" Jason asked.

"Yeah sorry about that Jase! I was totally dared." Gabriella admitted to the dare.

"Oh good!" Jason sighed a sigh of relief.

"You're so lucky you didn't say you were in love with her Jase, cause our friend Troy over here would have kicked you ass!" Sharpay stated as the group started to laugh.

"Sorry about that Troy." Jason said chuckling.

"No dude I'm sorry!" Troy replied.

"Oh Troy I love you!" Jason stated.

"Awww I love you too." Troy chuckled back.

"HEY!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I know that's for damn sure, Jason are you cheating on me with Troy?" Zeke started to pretend too.

"I'm sorry Zeke, I don't love you anymore. But you can have Chad!" Jason laughed and so did the rest of them except Zeke.

"GREAT.." Zeke replied sarcastically.

"Alright enough of that." Gabriella announced.

"Bye Jason, Merry Christmas!" Everyone said in unison.

"Okay guys see you soon!" Jason stated back and hung up.

"That was fun!" Sharpay yelled out.

"Yeah." They all nodded.

"Hey Rye, I did it, now it's your dare turn!" Gabriella smiled over at Ryan and Ryan became nervous once again. The gang walked outside as Gabriella held onto Ryan's arm.

"Rye, stand on stage!" Gabriella announced. Ryan stood there nervously on stage.

"Oh this is soooo not good!" Ryan shook his head. Gabriella stood next to Sharpay and they linked arms.

"Okay Rye, go change into this." Gabriella threw him up a bag. Ryan took a peek inside.

"Oh my damn!" Ryan stated. He hung his head down and made his way inside to change.

"See you in a bit!" Sharpay stated and waved at her brother.

"What did you dare him to do?" Zeke asked looking at the innocent Gabriella.

"Oh, you'll see!" Gabriella and Sharpay snickered evilly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh my gosh guys I totally swear that I put Chad as her first kiss before all the suggestions, see we all just think really similarly. Anyway I hope you're enjoying and I hope everyone who celebrated Christmas yesterday had a ton of fun! Please keep reading and reviewing, and enjoy the rest of your holiday!

* * *

**Up Next:**

Ryan's dare and the gang leaves Sharpay's house. 2 chapters left ; But fluff on it's way!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own High School Musical!

A couple minutes later Ryan came out. Sharpay and Zeke whistled at him.

"That's HOT!" Sharpay declared.

"I am completely jealous." Gabriella laughed.

"Hey sweet thang can I get yo digits?" Zeke said taking out his cell phone. Sharpay took out her camera and took a picture of him. Ryan was in Sharpay's elf helper outfit. It showed A LOT of leg and a lot of cleavage. It was practically a bikini.

"Shar, you actually wore that?" Zeke asked his girlfriend after he realized it was hers.

"I promise babe it was too small for me, but at a sleepover once Gabriella wore it!" Sharpay smiled over at Gabriella. Troy looked at his girlfriend as Gabriella waved at him cutely. She walked over to Ryan and brought him to the stage.

"I promise Rye the next part of the dare is not embarrassing at all!" Gabriella admitted to her well dressed friend. Ryan got on stage and Gabriella handed him the microphone.

"Your next dare is to sing this song!" Gabriella giggled and made her way over to Troy and the others.

"What song is he singing?" Troy leaned into Gabriella who looked over Sharpay as they grinned widely.

"Oh lets just say that the song goes well with the outfit!" Gabriella said looking at a confused Zeke and Troy. Sharpay pressed the remote to the sound system and the song played. The introduction to Jingle Bell Rock started to play.

"Oh great!" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"OH… GREAT!" Troy nodded his head in amusement.

"Sing it bro! I mean SIS!" Sharpay called out to her brother. Ryan finally started to sing, but only sing.

**_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_**

**_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_**

**_Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun_**

**_Now the jingle hop has begun_**

"COME ON RYE! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Gabriella called out to her timid friend. Ryan rolled his eyes and started to dance the dance from the Mean Girls movie.

**_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_**

**_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_**

**_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square_**

**_In the frosty air._**

"YEAH RYE!" Sharpay called out.

"Looking good man, I mean woman!" Zeke called out causing everyone to laugh.

**_What a bright time, it's the right time_**

**_To rock the night away_**

**_Jingle bell time is a swell time_**

**_To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_**

**_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_**

**_Jingle around the clock_**

**_Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet_**

**_That's the jingle bell,_**

**_That's the jingle bell,_**

**_That's the jingle bell rock_**

Ryan stopped and posed like he had watched in Mean Girls. Everyone cheered, even Jeffrey and the rest of the staff came out clapping. Jeffrey had come out with Sharpay's video camera and handed it over to her.

"Thanks Jeffrey!" Sharpay smiled over at him.

"Shar! Give that to me RIGHT NOW!" Ryan yelled chasing his sister in his sister's outfit. Zeke of course chased after Ryan who chased after Sharpay.

"Lauren will love this!" Sharpay said as Ryan chased after her.

"I'm going to kill you before you even get to her!" Ryan called out.

"Guys please, STOP!" Zeke stated as he kept running after them.

"Rye be careful you don't want to fall in the… Whoops." Sharpay heard a huge splash behind her.

"Pool." Sharpay simply said as she saw her brother pull himself out of the pool.

"I'm so sorry Rye!" Sharpay stated before she started laughing.

"Shar you're dead and buried!" Ryan stated finally getting out.

"Hey don't blame me, you tripped and fell on your own!" Sharpay stated moving back from her soaking brother.

"Come on Ryan, what's done is done! Now go upstairs and get dressed before you catch a cold!" Gabriella warned her very angered friend. She handed her friend a towel. Ryan's face dropped.

"Fine Mama Gabi, I'll go!" Ryan said as he made his way inside.

"Shar you are so lucky Ryan didn't succeed in beating the crap out of you." Zeke shook his head at his girlfriend.

"Whatever, he loves me, we're family!" Sharpay said as they sat around on the couches again.

"Hey babe what time is it?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy.

"It's 6:30, we should leave in twenty minutes so I can get home a little early and welcome my relatives." Troy suggested and Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah I'll leave around the same time, I gotta be at the airport 20 minutes early." Zeke said focusing most of his attention on a disappointed Sharpay.

"I understand." Sharpay sighed knowing she probably wouldn't see him the next day because of Christmas.

"When do your parents get back from Rome?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay's parents always had their wedding anniversary December 23rd so they would leave on December 20th and come back the night of Christmas Eve.

"Around 8 tonight. Rye and I are going to meet them at the airport and have Christmas Eve dinner with the relatives." Sharpay sighed.

"Yeah it's a total bore fest!" Ryan stated as he walked down the stairs in a dryer outfit.

"Oh thanks for baking more cookies for my family babe, my family sure loves your cookies. Uncle Sid said yours are better than Grammy's, and after he said that Grammy hit him with her cane but agreed that yours were way better!" Sharpay smiled up at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I don't want this to end." Sharpay said as she buried her face into Zeke's shoulder.

"Me neither." Gabriella stated looking up at Troy as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright too much loving going on in here." Ryan said as he stood up.

"I'm going to go call Lauren back." Ryan started to walk away.

"Wait I want a hug before you lock yourself in your room and we leave!" Gabriella said as he walked over to her and picked her up from the couch and laid a huge bear hug on her.

"I'm so happy for you Gabs!" Ryan whispered to her but loud enough for Troy to hear.

"For the both of you." He said now looking at Troy. He let go of Gabriella and gave him a manly hug. He gave Gabriella another hug and plopped her fragile body into Troy's lap.

"You take care of her okay?" Ryan gave Troy a stern look.

"You bet!" Troy said nodding at Ryan. Ryan walked over to Zeke and gave him a manly hug and marched up to his room whistling a happy tune as he locked the door.

"Maybe we should get going." Gabriella suggested and the boys got up and agreed. They walked over to the front door. Troy gave Sharpay and hug and Zeke gave Gabriella a hug. Sharpay looked over at Gabriella. Gabriella looked over at Sharpay and they started to laugh and jumped into a hug. "I'm so proud of you Gabs." Sharpay whispered into her ear. "Thanks for everything Shar." Gabriella whispered back as they let go. Troy grabbed his and Gabriella's belongings and made his way outside. Zeke and Sharpay grabbed Zeke's items and walked hand in hand out. Sharpay and Zeke hugged then kissed. He gave her one more hug and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you." Sharpay said as Zeke pulled out leaving the three by themselves.

"Shar, thanks for everything." Troy thanked a teary eyed Sharpay.

"Yeah I'm sorry for smacking you with my purse." Sharpay said apologetically.

"No, you smacked the sense right back into me!" Troy and her laughed as they gave each other one last hug and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Honestly Shar, you're the best!" Gabriella stated as they hugged for the last time.

"Just stay strong, and think positive through everything!" Sharpay said positively. Gabriella smiled and got in the car. Sharpay waved at the couple and ran back inside.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

1 Chapter left!! And it's the ULTRA fluff one:D Thanks to everyone who keeps reading even though Christmas is over but please keep reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it!

* * *

**Up Next:**

The ride home, and the last minutes of Christmas Eve!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own High School Musical.

Here's the last chapter, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

In the car

"You're being awfully quiet." Troy noticed Gabriella wasn't talking as much.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Troy asked nervously.

"Oh my gosh, no Troy! I wasn't thinking about that, I was thinking about how we're all going off to college next year. I mean this is our last Christmas all together." Gabriella sighed and looked into Troy's blue glowing eyes.

"Gabs chill, we're all going to still have our yearly sleepovers and when we all have kids they will take part in our tradition!" Troy chuckled making Gabriella giggle.

"Yeah you're right Troy." Gabriella smiled at him and nodded.

"I know." He pretended to sound cocky and earned a small smack on the arm by Gabriella.

"Troy?" Gabriella sounded serious.

"What is it Gabs?" Troy asked worriedly.

"What's going to happen between me and you? I mean if we couldn't get through it this year how are we going to be if you go to Duke and I go to USC?" Gabriella asked a stunned Troy. Troy parked the car on the side of the road.

"Gabi, I did what I did because I thought you would eventually leave me. But I know that I cannot live my life with you. If I have to fly, drive, take the bus, swim, ride a balloon I will visit you as often as possible to be with you even if it's only for a minute." Troy stated, and Gabriella couldn't believe what he had just said. After her shocked expression that lasted a minute she began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Troy asked, he believed that she was laughing about how cheesy he had just sounded.

"A balloon? You'd do that for me?" Gabriella's laugh always brightened up Troy's dark attitude.

"Oh.. I'd ride a shark for you!" Troy was now laughing.

"Wow, really? Cause for you I wouldn't!" Gabriella continued to laugh and Troy looked at her frowning.

"Just kidding babe!" She took his face and they kissed passionately but Gabriella pulled away.

"I'd hitch a ride on a crocodile for you!" Gabriella stated as she pulled away from him.

"Yeah but I wouldn't want you too." Troy and Gabriella had gently kissed once again and Troy continued to drive Gabriella back home. After a couple more minutes they reached Gabriella's house. Troy helped her bring her stuff in and had a quick conversation with Gabriella's mom and a couple of nosy aunts.

"Well Troy has to go now!" Gabriella stated looking at her chaotic relatives. They all waved at Troy and he did the same but before he did he gave Gabriella's mom a warm hug and a Christmas card he had bought last night.

"Merry Christmas Troy!" Gabriella's mom waved him off.

"Merry Christmas to all of you." He said as Gabriella finally got him out safe and sound.

"Troy I am so sorry, my family was so rude and.." But before Gabriella could say anything more he shut her up with a passionate kiss.

"You better get home now, you're family's probably worried." Gabriella stated looking at a calm, patient Troy.

"Yeah alright alright!" He gave her one last hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back. She watched as Troy got back into his car and they waved each other goodbye. Gabriella went back inside. A couple hours after preparing more food they had Christmas Eve dinner like they did every year. Gabriella helped her mom clean up and hung out with her family for an hour more and then went upstairs as her family continued dancing and singing downstairs. She flopped onto her bed and let out a sigh.

"Man this sucks." She thought in her head.

"I have the best day of my life and it gets killed by the family!" Gabriella groaned, she didn't want to think about in anymore. Gabriella still had the necklace Troy had given her around her neck. She decided to take it off and she grabbed the jewelry Kelsi gave her. She soon fished out the music box Troy gave her and opened it. She soon was humming "Breaking Free" because the song was playing in her music box. She put away all the jewelry Kelsi gave her and the earrings Troy gave her. All that was left was her necklace. She did remember something Troy had said earlier, how she should put the jewelry Troy and Kelsi gave to her in a "special place." She didn't find anything out of the ordinary in her jewelry music box. She soon was examining the box. She soon realized that that on the side of the box you can slide out a small portion of it. Inside was a golden key. It looked like it could fit into her diary that Troy had given her. She put her necklace in the box and slid the secret spot back in. She took out the journal Troy had given her. On top it said "The Start of Something New." She smiled, it was red and white. She put her golden key in the slot and turned it.

"Troy." She stated smiling to herself. She quickly opened it and saw a cute little velvety pocket on the side. It had a picture of her and Troy at the winter musicale. She giggled and turned to the very first writing page of the journal. Now there was something unusual about this part of the journal. It already had something written in it.

**_Gabs,_**

**_Hi it's Troy. Well if you didn't already figure it out I am your real Secret Santa not Jason. I kind of asked him as a favor to pretend all these gifts were from him and not me. So right now you either hate me or something. Well I am writing this entry on December 16th. Today I saw you buy your dress with Sharpay hence the red necklace and earrings. Well I didn't know you were there when I was with Lauren. I'm sorry for flaunting my relationship in front of you. That was really rude and inconsiderate. Anyway Sharpay made me realize something, well after she slapped me with her purse. Did you know she has a really good arm? Oh well, she made me realize that I still care for you Gabs, and that you're my best friend. (Don't tell Chad) But you are always there, you encourage me to take risks, you make me feel good about myself, you are my support system, my go to pal, and I just miss you Gabriella Montez. Right now you are driving me crazy. As my best friend I'm going to tell you one of my dilemmas. Okay so you see I'm dating this girl and she's pretty awesome. But then today I saw my friend in this really smoking hot red dress and she looks WOW! I mean mouth wide open, drooling, in a coma WOW! She also happens to be my ex. But I think I still might love her. What do you think about that? What should I do? I'm hoping right now that we're on good terms when you're reading this and that you can forgive me for being a dumb ass! Anyway what I'm trying to say Montez is that I'm in love with you. I don't know what I just wrote but I wrote it in pen so it's eternally there. I love you Gabriella Montez. I hope this could be the start of something new. Yeah I know cheese ball Troy but hey I know you love me. Or I hope you do. And if you're dating Ryan I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable but I just needed you to hear this or read this. I LOVE YOU GABS! Now and FOREVER! _**

**_-Troy_**

**_BTW: Is it sick that I think my best friend is a hottie? (No not Chad) because I think she pretty much killed me in that red dress of hers. Alright pervert Troy OUT! _**

**_Oh and again, I just want you to be happy, whether it's with Ryan or some other guy I just want you to be a happy girl because no matter what you're my best friend. _**

Gabriella was now in tears, but excited and happy tears. Troy had loved her all along. She was so touched that he would write his feelings down for her. She couldn't wait to see him.

"Boy I hope I didn't make you sad." Troy was standing right behind her.

"And we have got to tell you're mom to put an automatic lock on that balcony door of yours or some crazed lunatic will come in and…" Troy kept babbling but Gabriella jumped onto him causing both of them to fall on the ground. Gabriella was now on top of Troy.

"Whoa, Gabs have you ever thought about joining the track team because you can probably jump over those hurd.." Again Troy was interrupted but this time with a huge kiss from his girlfriend.

"Wow! I'm just going to.. yeah!" Troy grabbed Gabriella's waist and they kissed once again. Gabriella and Troy stopped kissing.

"Troy, you are the sweetest and most amazing guy I have ever met." Gabriella stated as Troy stared into her dark and sparkling eyes.

"Well you forgot to say the luckiest and happiest guy in the world." Troy smiled up at her and she rolled her eyes. She got up and pulled Troy up. She led him onto the balcony. Gabriella looked over the balcony holding onto the railing as Troy stared at her in awe.

"You always seem to take my breath away." Troy went behind her and held onto her waist as they stood their motionless. As if the world had come to a complete stop and was watching them.

"This has been one.." Gabriella started.

"Unforgettable Christmas." Troy finished her statement.

"Yeah." She giggled and turned to face him. She put her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her waist. She leaned in and he did too but than he stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It isn't one unforgettable Christmas until.." Troy looked down at his watch.

"Now." He leaned in and met her lips. At exactly 12 o'clock they had shared "One Unforgettable Christmas."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Tear. It's all over! It was really fun reading all of your reviews, you guys were/are THE BEST! Thanks for staying loyal and supportive! Please read my other story "All Grown Up" if you haven't given it a chance, please do! Stay tuned because I have many more ideas for fanfics! Thanks again and please let me know what you thought about the chapter and entire story one last time:D


End file.
